Sakura Milenaria?
by DulceYingFa
Summary: Shaoran comete un error y abandona a Sakura y la deja embarazada ahora Yue le va a pedir que se case con ella aver que resulta se casara o perdonara a Shaoran que fue el primer amor de niños?
1. un encuentro doloroso

SAKURA MILENARIA?

Esta historia son mios y algunos personajes tambien pero otros son de la serie card captor sakura

COMENCEMOS….

Ya ah pasado tiempo de la última vez que lo vi cuando capturamos a la carta vacio que se convirtió en ESPERANZA actualmente cuento con 15 años y próximamente cumpliré 16 el me dice que vendrá para mi cumpleaños estoy tan emocionada que por fin lo podre ver de nuevo; a qui sigue casi igual mi padre a estado algo enfermo, touya anda de novio con yukito pero eso era mas que ovio desde que supe por el mismo Yukito que esa era su persona especial y me da gusto que cada quien encontró a su persona especial, Kero sigue siendo un gloton y un dormilon pero asi lo quiero; bueno cuanto a la magia eh incrementado mis poderes ( creado nuevas cartas y tengo poderes nuevos además eh podido liberar a las cartas poco a poco para que estén en la casa sin usar sus poderes ) me la eh pasado genial pero como lo extraño!..

Kero: Buenos días Sakuritaaa

Sakura: Buenos días Kero

Kero: Sakura ya apúrate si no llegaras tarde a la escuela

Sakura: Ay, no! Llego tarde!

Se escucho los típicos ruidos en la casa de los Kinomoto.

Sakura: Buenos días mamá – le dice a una fotografía de una hermosa mujer que siempre estaba presente en la mesa-

Fujitaka: Muy buenos días, hija!

Toya: Buenos días monstro!

Sakura: No soy un monstro, buenos días papá y hermano!

Fujitaka: Hija si no te apresuras vas a llegar tarde-sirviéndole el desayuno en la mesa-.

Fujitaka: Sakura, ya toma tu desayuno, que si no vas a llegar muy tarde.

Sakura: Es verdad, gracias por la comida!-y come su desayuno tan rápido que se atraganta-bueno me voy! Nos vemos!.

Toya y Fujitaka: Nos vemos!

Sakura patina a toda velocidad y al pasar por el parque pingüino sintió una presencia que se le hacía conocida para ella

Sakura: Que será eso?

Sakura vio una sobra que se le hacía conocida pero si todavía faltaba un mes para su cumpleaños será posible que volvió antes; se fue acercando y el sujeto en cuestión voltio

Voz: Hola Sakura

Sakura: Hola Shaoran pensé que llegarías en un mes para mi cumpleaños – lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos; le dio un abrazo y un beso corto a Shaoran-

Shaoran: Es que tengo que hablar contigo Sakura

Sakura: Que pasa Shaoran?

Shaoran: No puede ser aquí mejor vamos a mi casa para hablar más tranquilos

Sakura: Esta bien luego hablo con Tomoyo para recuperar las clases

Shaoran: Ok!..

Llegaron a la casa de Shaoran durante tondo el trayecto fue en silencio y cuando entraron Shaoran le cedió el paso a Sakura y ella se sentó en el sillón.

Shaoran: No quieres un poco de Te

Sakura: Si gracias…

Shaoran: - volvió con las 2 tazas de te – Aquí tienes

Sakura: Gracias.

Pero en eso Sakura se acercó demasiado a Li se empezaron a besar primero fue tranquilo pero a cómo iba pasando el beso se convirtió en uno muy apasionado que bien hasta un isberg se podía derretir en un instante así pasaron entre besos y caricias y algo más. Pasaron 6 horas se habían ya quedado dormidos cuando despertaron y se vieron a los ojos.

Sakura: Te amo Shaoran fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida

Shaoran: Sakura esto no debía de a ver pasado fue un error

Sakura: Como que un error? Me entregue a ti y dices que fue un error… -ahora si estaba molesta pero con lagrimas en los ojos-

Shaoran: es que Sakura yo venía solo para decirte que ya NO TE AMO y que esto no debería de a ver pasado se que te eh lastimado pero solo disculpe

Sakura: Eres un idiota Shaoran Te odio –Se vistió lo más rápido posible y se fue corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos-

Shaoran fue tras ella no quería que su primer amor infantil quedara en malos términos tal vez fueran amigos con el tiempo.

Pero ella siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo llego a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto recibió una llamada de Li que la dejo mas desbastada de lo que ya estaba..

Al siguiente día; Sakura corría por las calles de la ciudad, estaba demasiado triste, había hablado por teléfono con Shaoran y este le había dicho que había encontrado a otra persona en su corazón, que ella solo era una buena amiga para él, y que por eso lo que había pasado era un error en ese momento choco con alguien.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó una voz tranquila y preocupada, el chico al ver las lagrimas que se resbalaban por el rostro de la joven preguntó - ¿Qué te ocurre? –

Sakura: Yukito – y lo abrazo llorando.

Yukito: Sakura que te ocurre?

Sakura: Vi ayer a Shaoran y también recibí una llamada de él, rompió conmigo digo que se había enamorado de otra y que solo me veía como una buena amiga – lo dijo con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

Yukito: ya veo

Sakura: No le digas a mi hermano, seguro que se enfadara y cruzara el mar para matarlo a él – sin atreverse a pronunciar el nombre de esa persona –

Yukito: De acuerdo no le diré

Sakura: Gracias – ya limpiándose las lagrimas pero aun así estaba deprimida – Bueno tengo que volver a casa hoy me toco la cena.

Yukito: Te acompaño a tu casa -pues no quería dejar sola a Sakura y menos en ese estado tan triste, sabía muy bien como se sentía la muchacha en ese momento y tenía que darle todo su apoyo-

Sakura: Muchas gracias Yukito- le dijo la jovencita con una sonrisa falsa que ocultaba mucho dolor y desesperación.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Sakura se encontraron con Toya que al ver a Yukito se sorprendió un poco.

Toya: Yuki ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a comprar unas cosas? Monstro te toca cocinar – pero noto la cara triste que tenía su hermana y agrego: - Mañana-

Sakura: Pero hoy es mi turno, hermano- le dijo extrañada.

Toya: Mañana y toda la semana ¿vale?-

Sakura: Gracias- sonrió levemente y subió a su habitación una vez que se hubo marchado Toya se acerco a Yukito.

Toya: Paso algo Yukito? - le pregunto serio.

Yukito: Descuida... son heridas que solo el tiempo podrá cerrar será mejor no mencionar nada...-

Toya: Tiene que ver con ese mocoso?

Yukito: Descuida...- le dijo mirándolo a la cara - deja que yo me encargue -

Toya: Tu silencio te delata- cerro el puño molesto- Ese mocoso – miro la hora- Yukito te encargo a Sakura tengo que ir a trabajar- le dijo y salió de su casa mientras Yukito se quedaba preparando algo de comer para Sakura.

Mientras tanto en la parte superior Sakura se encontraba tirada boca abajo en su cama.

Kero: Sakurita estas bien? - le pregunto su Guardián Solar pero estaba callada y deprimida la mira preocupado, y las cartas salieron y la rodearon también preocupadas- Mejor le hablo a Tomoyo- salió por la ventana.

Sakura permanecía en silencio llorando, se dio cuenta de cómo las cartas la rodeaban - Estoy bien no se preocupen-

Las cartas no se movieron y siguieron al lado de Sakura, esta sonrió levemente y las abrazo.

Sakura: Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y bajo las escaleras para ir al a cocina donde encontró a Yukito. Al percatarse de que había cena servida.

Sakura: Hola Yukito no te hubieras molestado ¿Y mi hermano?-

Yukito: Salió, hoy le toca el turno de en la noche, me encargo que te cuidara y no vi ningún problema en hacerlo- sonrió el chico- , por cierto hay alguien que está muy preocupado por ti -

Sakura: Qué quieres decir?- pregunto extrañada pero la respuesta llego cuando Yukito extendió sus alas y se trasformo en Yue, el angel de la luna que ahora la observaba atentamente con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

Yue: Qué te ocurre? – le dijo en tono serio pero a la vez preocupado-.

Sakura: Yo...me siento mal...al haber sido rechazada...ya dos veces lo fui...- dijo bajando la mirada, en eso sintió el abrazo de su ángel y descargo todas sus lagrimas en ese momento, siendo protegida por los brazos de Yue.

Yue cargó a Sakura en brazos hasta llevarla a su habitación, ahí la deposito con delicadeza en su cama y la cubrió con las sábanas quedándose vigilándola toda la noche.

Yue: Mi pequeña si supieras cuanto te quiero y que daría todo para no verte triste –le dice mirándola y dándole un meso en la mejilla-

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó y bajo por las escaleras viendo a su hermano hacer el desayuno, su padre estaba de viaje. - Buenos días ¿Aun no regresa Papá? - le preguntó Sakura- ¿Y Yukito?

Toya: Regresa esta tarde; Yuki está arriba en mi habitación descansando, Yue se quedo cuidándote toda la noche cuando llegue se negó a moverse de ahí hasta hoy en la mañana.

Sakura al oír eso se sorprendió y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de su hermano. Ahí Yukito dormía plácidamente en su cama. Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió por primera vez sinceramente:

Sakura: Gracias Yue y Yukito-

En eso entro Tomoyo a la habitación muy asustada.

Tomoyo: Sakura te encuentras bien? - le preguntó- Siento no haber venido ayer, no me lo permitieron- su amiga bajo la mirada, Sakura sonrió abrazándola.

Sakura: Muchas gracias por preocuparte Tomoyo, ya me encuentro un poco mejor de verdad.

Sin embargo aun le dolían la heridas que tenia internamente, y eso Tomoyo lo sabía muy bien. Sakura no se percató de eso pues permanecía observado como descansaba Yukito sumida en sus pensamientos.

Yukito despertó y vio a Sakura a su lado cuidándolo, el chico sonrió ante esa acción.

Yukito: Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás? –le dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Sakura: Yukito deberías descansar**-**le dijo preocupada mientras Tomoyo los miraba en silencio desde atrás todavía muy preocupada por su amiga. Yukito sonrió y entonces sus alas se desplegaron transformándose en Yue. A Sakura le sorprendió pero luego sonrió levemente.

Sakura: Yue..Gracias-

Yue: No hay nada que agradecer- El guardián de la luna permaneció parado observando a su protegida, atormentado por el hecho de que mostrara tanta tristeza en sus ojos.

Sakura: Pero-bajo la mirada levemente. Yue se arrodillo hacia ella y toco su cabeza.

Yue: Yo estaré contigo - en eso Kerberos entro en su forma real y se puso a lado de Sakura.

Kero: Yo también, ¿por algo somos tus guardianes, NO? - le giño el ojo mientras dejaba que Sakura lo acariciara. La guardiana se lleno de lágrimas y empezó a reír de felicidad, de inmediato abrazo a ambos guardianes_._

Sakura: Muchas gracias a ambos.

En eso las cartas llegaron volando y rodearon a Sakura, la guardiana de las cartas sonrió y estiro las manos todas las cartas se juntaron en un bonche que Sakura abrazo. Toda esta escena era tan conmovedora pero de pronto...

- AHHHHHHH- todos se giraron a ver a Tomoyo asustada.

Sakura: Qué sucede? - preguntó preocupada

Tomoyo: No tiene pila mi cámara-

Una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de ambos guardianes mientras Sakura se caía de observo la escena divertido y luego dijo.

Toya: Es hora de desayunar - llamando la atención de todos- Tenemos suerte de que hoy estuvieran remodelando el colegio motivo por el cual entraremos más tarde, porque si no el Monstro ya estaría corriendo.

Recibió un pisotón en el pie cortesía de Sakura.

Sakura: Tienes razón hermano tenemos suerte !Vamos a Desayunar! – sonrió como si nada, había pasado recuperado sus energías en un dos por tres.

Ya en el comedor mientras Sakura lavaba los platos los demás estaban sentados en la mesa, por suerte el padre de Sakura no estaba ahí y como Toya ya sabía el secreto Kero estaba sin problemas en la mesa. El único que estaba parado mirando por la ventana era Yue que por alguna razón no quería regresar aun a la apariencia de Yukito. Toya se acercó a él y le dijo:

Toya: Gracias. No sé qué hiciste pero Sakura parece estar de mejor humor

Yue: No fue nada...

Toya: Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre- rio

Yue: Yo siempre seré yo toya-san

Toya:- En eso son tan parecidos ustedes dos- dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. En eso tocaron el timbre, no podía ser el papa de ambos dado que él tenía su propia llave así que era otra persona ¿Pero quién? Toya tenía un mal presentimiento y cuando abrió la puerta su presentimiento se cumplió. No más abrió la puerta cuando de repente una figura le salto al cuello.

- !TOYA KUN! - gritó una chica de cabellos cafés y largos. Los que estaban en la sala se sorprendieron con la voz y fueron hacia el pasillo. Ahí vieron a Akizuky colgada de Toya y al lado estaba Eriol sonriendo con Spinel en el hombro.

Sakura: Pero que sorpresa - dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Eriol qué haces por aquí?

Tomoyo: Buenos días joven Eriol- sonrió observando al muchacho.

Eriol: Hola cuanto tiempo sin vernos - sonrió como siempre, mientras Spinel salto de su hombro y se quedo volando saludando el también con la mano. De inmediato Kero se le acerco.

Kero: Suppy ¿Quieres pelea?-

Spinel: mm veo que no aprendes que no sabes que yo soy el mejor?- le contesto el gato azulado. Ambos se miraron con rayitos en los ojos y de inmediato subieron a jugar videojuegos.

Mientras tanto Nakuru seguía colgada de Toya, este la miro con fastidio.

Toya: Te quieres bajar ya? - le dijo y Nakuru se bajo de un salto pero entonces se fue de espaldas porque cayó frente a Yue y se asusto. Se levantó y lo miro impresionada.

Nakuru: Yue? ¿Acaso ya no puede regresar a ser Yukito?

Toya: Debido a una serie de circunstancias decidió quedarse así. -Yue ignoro a Nakuru y se aproximo a la reencarnación de Clow Reed.

Yue: Buenos días- se limito a decir mientras Eriol sonreía.

Eriol: Buenos días Yue-san

Pasaron a la sala todos y ahí se pusieron a platicar. Eriol había decidido regresar a Japón para tomar clases como antes, esa noticia alegro mucho a Sakura sin embargo la idea le dio un dolor de cabeza a Toya por que Nakuru también regresaba a clases en Japón. Con su antigua casa destruida por el parque de diversiones rentaron un bonito departamento cerca de la casa de Sakura. Al enterarse de que las clases fueron suspendidas ese día decidieron visitar a Sakura. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Nakuru se le ocurrió preguntar:

- Y Sharon, no está por aquí? - Repentinamente toda la conversación alegre se tenso. Ese nombre causo que Sakura se quedara en shock por unos momentos, de inmediato se levantó y fue a la cocina dejando extrañados a los tres visitantes.

Nakuru: Dije algo Malo?

Toya: Bastante- suspiro algo molesto.

Eriol: Qué fue lo que ocurrió? - preguntó preocupado.

Tomoyo: Ayer Shaoran le hablo a Sakura por teléfono y le dijo que había encontrado a otra persona.

- ¿Queeeeeeeee?- grito Nakuru- !Le voy a dar una paliza! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

Estaba dispuesta a salir de la casa cuando Toya la detuvo y le dijo seriamente.

- No lo toques, es mío.

Ambos fueron rodeados por una aura de fuego llena de furia. Tomoyo y Eriol los miraron con una gotita tras su cabeza.

Tomoyo: Hace calor no crees Eriol?

Eriol: Creo que si señorita Daidoji- noto entonces que Yue no está en la habitación pero deduce que se encuentra en la cocina con Sakura.

Mientras la cocina Sakura lava los platos en silencio, el nombre de Shaoran le trajo amargos recuerdos. Esta tan silenciosa que no se percata de que Yue la observa.

Yue: Quieres que te ayude?

Sakura: No te molestes - le dijo sonriendo, un plato se le resbalo de la mano pero logro atraparlo a tiempo. La chica suspiro de alivio. El guardián tan solo se quedo cuidando de ella. Sakura preparo te para todos y Yue iba detrás de ella. Cuando llegaron el primero en hablar fue Yue.

Yue: Quisiera hablar con todos

Sakura: Que pasa Yue?

Todos: Si que pasa?

Yue: Quisiera pedirles un favor a Clow y a ti – dijo mirando primero a Eriol y luego a Sakura-

Eriol y Sakura: Si cual es?

Yue: Me quisiera separa de Yukito

Todos: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Yue: Si es que quisiera no depender ya del cuerpo de Yukito

Sakura: Y eso por qué?

Yue: Quisiera tener una vida propia y que él pueda tener la suya

Eriol y Sakura no sabían que hacer así que tomaron una decisión creo que todos ya sabían cuál era el mayor motivo por que él se quería separar pero como siempre nuestra Sakura-Chan es muy despistada jajaja..

Sakura: Ok Yue así se hará hoy en la noche nos reuniremos todos aquí en mi casa ok

Yue: Gracias- en ese momento volvió a extender sus alas y se convirtió en Yukito-

Yukito: eh me perdí de algo? –lo dijo mirando a todos lados -

Toya: No es nada luego te digo pero vamos en el camino te cuento- se voltio y miro a su hermana- monstro te encargo la casa no hagas desastres quieres ajjaja

Sakura: Hay hermano!...

Eriol y Tomoyo solo se quedaron sonriendo ya que volvía hacer la misma Sakura de siempre.

Eriol: Señoritas por qué no damos una vuelta

Tomoyo: Si creo que sería buena idea

Sakura: Ok.. Aparte tengo que comprar las cosas para la fiesta

Tomoyo: Es cierto en un mes es tu cumpleaños

Eriol: Uff qué bueno que estaré presente jajaj

Así salieron de la casa se la pasaron genial fueron a comprar un helado, al cine y al parque a recordar viejos tiempos

Eriol: Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos ya está la luna a su máximo resplandor

Tomoyo y Sakura: Si

Los 3 llegaron al techo de la casa donde ya los esperaba Yue y Toya

Toya: Ya era hora de que llegaran.

Eriol y Sakura liberaron sus respectivos báculos (el de Sakura estaba muy cambiado era más grande y era como en el capitulo donde Yue y Kerberos se introducen en el báculo)

Yue hizo aparecer la insignia de Sakura; Eriol y Sakura fueron recitando un hechizo con una lengua antigua y en el momento justo elevaron los báculos lo más alto posible y se hizo algo de neblina por lo que no habían visto si había funcionado el hechizo hasta que se disipo

Toya: - cuando ya pudo ver algo vio a Yukito inconsciente y se le acerco a ver como estaba-

Sakura: -fue con Yue a ver como estaba- Estas bien? –le dijo con una sonrisa

Yue: Gracias Sakura por fin soy libre =D – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que fue detectada solo por ella-

Así pasaron los días Yue ya no había vuelto a ver a Sakura ya que le quería dar una sorpresa el día de su cumpleaños ya que le iba a decir sus verdaderos sentimientos.


	2. Cumpleaños de Sakura

CUMPLEAÑOS DE SAKURA

Bajo a desayunar, al llegar a la cocina se encontraban su papá, su hermano, Yukito y Kero que estaban terminando de preparar el desayuno

Sakura: Buenos días! –dijo en un tono entre alegre y triste-

Fujitaka: Buenos días cumpleañera! –le dijo su padre con una amplia sonrisa-

Sakura: muchas gracias papá! Buenos días mami! –refiriéndose a la fotografía que estaba parada en la mesa-

Fujitaka: estoy seguro que tu madre te desea lo mismo que yo!

Sakura: lo mismo creo yo! –con una gran sonrisa-

Feliz cumpleaños, MONSTRUO! – con una mirada de malicia-

Sakura: gracias!...hoe?...HERMANO! HOY CUMPLO 16 AÑOS ASI Q DEJA DE DECIRME ASI! –dijo con una pequeña venita en la cabeza...jeje!-

Toya: dejaré de decirte monstruo cuando dejes de serlo...MONSTUO!- con cara de malicia-

Sakura: DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI! –dijo apunto de estallar-

Fujitaka: ya dejen de pelear...acá esta tu desayuno Sakura...es tu comida favorita y también acá tienes una sorpresa –le dice su papá con mucha amabilidad-

Sakura: muchas gracias papá!...a ver...a ver...por cual comenzaré...que será ...que será...

Toya: Dios! Mujer tenias q ser...definitivamente pareces un monstruo al momento de decidir q hacer...-cambiando de tema radicalmente ya q Sakura no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención- yo también te tengo un regalo, espero q t guste

Sakura: en verdad? –haciéndole caso jeje!- muchas gracias Toya!...veamos empezaré por el de papá...a ver...AAAHHHH! q lindo! Muchas gracias papá!

Sakura había recibido como obsequio de su padre un brazalete de plata q tenía forma de flores de cerezo junto con unas argollas de la misma forma. (a q chica no le gusta este tipo de regalos?)

Fujitaka: que bueno que te gusto hija! ...ahora abre el de Toya para q puedas terminar tu desayuno que se va a enfriar.

Sakura: SI! Veamos el de Toya...a ver...q será...oO...wuau! no puedo creer q tu hayas escogido este regalo...MUCHAS GRACIAS HERMANO!

Toya: para que veas...que bueno que te gusto!

El regalo de Toya para su hermanita era un hermoso vestido de 2 piezas color esmeralda (para nada pensó en el ojos de sus ojos!), la falda caía en puntas y en la parte de abajo tenía un decorado de pedrería muy delicado. La parte superior, era un corsé q tenía pequeños detalles en forma de flores de cerezo. Además de eso también le había regalado una sortija q tenía una esmeralda.

Yukito: Feliz Cumpleaños pequeña Sakura aunque creo que ya no eres tan pequeña

Kero: Feliz Cumpleaños Sakuritaaa…

Yukito y Kero: Nuestro regalo te lo damos a la noche :D

Sakura: muchas gracias a ambos por los obsequios!...ahora será mejor que terminemos el desayuno antes de q se enfrié

Fujitaka: tienes razón pequeña Sakura...por cierto quiero disculparme ya que hoy no podré pasar tu cumpleaños contigo...tengo una importante exposición en la universidad y no puedo faltar en verdad lo siento... –dijo muy apenado-

Toya: yo también, tengo una importante junta con los doctores en el hospital y sin mi presencia no se podrá llegar a un acuerdo sobre un caso

Fujitaka: te prometo que en la noche recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido y nos divertiremos mucho en familia a causa de una fecha tan importante como esta te parece?

Sakura: ay papá, hermano! Los comprendo y no se preocupen que hoy Tomoyo me invito a su casa a pasar el rato...tenía la corazonada de que esto ocurriría...pero me parece bien, en la noche hay que preparar pastel!

Yukito: Yo al rato paso por ustedes ok…

Fujitaka: me parece bien! Ahora apresúrate q llegarás tarde a lo de Tomoyo.

Sakura: tienes razón, mejor me voy...q tengan un buen día! Y gracias por los obsequios! –dice mientras se va-

Fujitaka, Toya, Yukito y Kero: cuídate y feliz cumpleaños!

EN LA CASA DEL BISABUELO

Bisabuelo: Buenos días Yue

Yue: Buenos días Sr.

Bisabuelo: Me imagino que ya está todo listo para hoy en la noche?

Yue: Si ya le dije a Yukito que traiga a Sakura mas tarde mientras tanto que la entretenga un buen rato

Bisabuelo: Y lo del Clan ya esta no es así?

Yue: Si ya está todo seremos el clan más respetado en todo Japón y el mundo y la empresa va creciendo y la podemos manejar desde aquí

Todos iban llegando a la fiesta los mismos amigos de siempre y su familia

Sakura estaba divirtiéndose con sus amigos bailando y cantando en el karaoke hasta que se apagan las luces y se ve a Yue caminando hasta donde esta Sakura y se ilumina donde están ellos; Yue abraza a Sakura y empieza a cantarle al oído –Yo quisiera ser de reik-

**Soy tu mejor amigo**

**tu pañuelo de lagrimas,**

**de amores perdidos.**

**Te recargas en mi hombro**

**tu llanto no cesa,**

**yo solo te acaricio.**

**y me dices por que la vida**

**es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?**

**yo solo te abrazo**

**y te consuelo.**

**Me pides mil concejos para protegerte**

**de tu próximo encuentro,**

**sabes que te cuido.**

**Lo que no sabes es que**

**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**te desvelas y te desesperas,**

**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**

**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**

**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**tu despertaras ilusionada,**

**yo quisiera que vivieras**

**de mi siempre enamorada.**

**Tu te me quedas viendo,**

**y me preguntas si algo**

**me esta pasando,**

**y yo no se que hacer,**

**si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,**

**quisiera deecirte lo que yo siento,**

**pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes,**

**y que solo en mi mente**

**vivas para siempre...**

**Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**tu te desvelas y te desesperas,**

**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**

**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**

**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**tu despertaras ilusionada,**

**yo quisiera que vivieras**

**de mi siempre enamorada.**

**yo quisiera ser...tu llanto**

**tu vida...**

**yo quisiera seer...**

**tu llanto tu vida..**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**tu te desvelas y te desesperas,**

**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**

**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**

**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**tu despertaras ilusionada,**

**yo quisiera que vivieras**

**de mi siempre enamorada.**

**(coro)**

**tu llantoo...tu vida ohhhh**

Cuando ya termina la canción Yue le dice al oído déjame ser ese alguien déjame ser parte de tu vida yo jamás me apartare de ti; si tu sonríes yo sonrió si tu lloras yo haré hacer hasta lo inalcanzable para seguir viendo tus sonrisas por favor mi pequeña niña dame una sola oportunidad y veras que jamás te arrepentirás. Quisieras concederme el gran honor de ser mi novia pequeña cerezo?

Sakura: -estaba tan sorprendida jamás se imagino que su guardián lunar con esa mirada fría como el hielo sintiera todo eso por ella; ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y un audible si

Yue: -no cabía de la emoción claro que no lo demostraba pero por dentro sentía que su cuerpo era totalmente ligero e irradiaba una luz tenue pero poco perceptible porque su emoción era tanta que solo puedo acercarse más a su pequeña niña y dale el más tierno y apasionado beso- Gracias mi cerezo jamás te arrepentirás de esta oportunidad que me has dado.

-Para ese entonces los amigos de Sakura ya se habían retirado-

Yue: Pequeña te tengo varias sorpresas todavía y creo que yo no soy quien te lo deba decir

Nadeshiko: Hola hija y feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña cerezo

Sakura y todos los presentes voltearon al ver la silueta de una mujer bastante hermosa y todos sus familiares que la conocían solo pudieron derramar unas lágrimas de felicidad y en sus rostros una gran sonrisa

Sakura: -se le va acercando con algo de miedo ya que piensa que es una alucinación pero cuando ve que todos ven lo mismo que ella solo corre a los brazos de su madre y la abrasa y derrama unas lagrimas de felicidad por verla en un día tan especial – Mamá te extrañe mucho.

Nadeshiko: yo también mi pequeña cerezo pero creo que ahí más sorpresas ya tendremos tiempo para platicar – y le dedica una hermosa sonrisa a sus hijos y a su esposo-

-Todos se sorprendieron a ver al espíritu de la Sra. Kinomoto-

Yue: -Yue va y se coloca arriba de la tarima para hablar por el micrófono seguido por el bisabuelo-

bueno tengo que dar dos noticias; la primera: que creo que se preguntaran como es esto posible pues bien eso se sabrá dentro de 4 años ya que no tengo autorizado a dar esa información. Y la segunda es: esta hermosa mansión ya es nuestra y forma parte del CLAN REED ya que gracias al Sr. Amamiya tengo papeles que lo acreditan y ahora podemos vivir todos.

-todos no sabían que pensar ya que convivir diariamente pues si sería algo difícil pero a la vez se podrían ver un poco mas ya que cada quien tiene su estilo de vida-

Todos: Claro aceptamos su oferta nos quedamos a vivir aquí

Así pasó el resto de la fiesta como ya era muy tarde Yue les dijo que era mejor quedarse en algunas de las habitaciones y que mañana se podrían ir si gustaban que solo para empacar ya que en 2 días los quería ya aquí a todos.

Paso una semana de eso un día de que Sakura se avía levantado tarde Yue le pidió a Tomoyo que si podía hablar con ella y se fueron al jardín

Tomoyo: Que pasa Yue-san

Yue: Tomoyo quiero pedirte un favor yo se que tu le confeccionas los trajes a Sakura y quiero que le confecciones el de su boda pero serán 3 ya que quiero una para en la noche ya luego sabrás

Tomo: Claro que si no hace falta que lo digas ese día se verá lindísima

Yue: Gracias Tomoyo aquí entre nos ella está embarazada para ese entonces tendrá unos tres meses insinúale que tiene que ver un doctor o hacerse una prueba casera

Tomoyo: ok tu descuida y para cuando será la boda?

Yue: Pues como van los meses el próximo le pido matrimonio y en dos semanas nos casamos ya que habrá luna llena bueno de nuevo gracias

-Y cada uno dio para su lado- así paso un mes ella ya se había confirmado que estaba embarazada y supo también que serán trillizos pero eso al siguiente capítulo-


	3. Peticion de Matrimonio

PETICION DE MATRIMONIO

Ya habían pasado 2 meses del cumpleaños de Sakura y todavía no daba la noticia de su embarazo; su relación con Yue iba excelente de ratos se acordaba de él pero ya no como antes; en la mañana Yue le pidió que a la noche quería hablar con ella en el jardín y así fue

Sakura: Que pasa amor que querías hablar conmigo?

Yue: Se lo que te me pasa mi pequeña flor- se fue acercando y junto los labios con los de ella y le dio un beso lleno de promesas, carillo y amor-

Solo Sakura lo miraba un eje de nerviosismo y no le salía las palabras rezaba a kami-sama que no se diera cuenta: S

Yue: se que estas esperando un hijo de él; se que a lo mejor con el tiempo me podrás querer igual o más que él y sabré esperar porque te amo mi pequeño ángel de cerezo y sé que te eh pedido hace 2 o 3 meses que fueras mi novia pero quisiera que fueras algo mas no simple mi ama, mi amiga, mi novia, mi amante eterna si no quiero que seas mi esposa- y le volvió a dar un beso lleno de amor y esta vez fue más apasionado- veras que este hijo que vas a tener no solo sea tuyo si no nuestro quiero ser un padre, un compañero de juegos, un mentor, un confidente y sobre todo ser un amigo para el

Para estos momentos Sakura no sabía qué hacer eran muchas emociones pero sabía que con solo mirar a sus ojos esos ojos que jamás le mentirían que todo lo que había dicho fue verdad sabia que esperar a tener algo con el o si lo volviera a ver seria igual que antes seria pedir que lloviera en el desierto y sabía que era lo mejor para ella y para su hijo y el era su todo lo vio a los ojos para confirmar lo que había dicho momentos antes y solo pudo ver la decisión, temor, nerviosismo, miedo, admiración y pudo divisar en todos esos sentimientos algo muy grande el amor que el tenia para con ella así que se deicidio se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a Yue para que se pudiera levantar ya que lo izo le quedo mirando por última vez a los ojos se le fue acercando mas y mas.

Sakura: -ya cuando sus labios estaban muy pegados le dijo: Si Yue quiero que seas eso y más en mi vida perdón en nuestras vidas y pondré todo de mi para llegar AMARTE!..

Yue: Sakura tu y este bebe son lo mejor que me ah pasado are que me llegues amar e incluso más que a él. – Corto la distancia de los dos y se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso-y le dio un anillo de oro blanco grabada una pequeña luna y un cerezo entrelazados y adentro del cerezo tenia una pequeña estrella- Sakura este collar representa a tu estrella y este brazalete representa al CLAN REED lo ize representando tu insignia un sol, la estrella y la luna

Sakura: Gracias amor están muy bonitos todos – le dio un beso corto en los labios-

Yue: Pequeña quieres que se los digamos a todos mañana en el desayuno oh ahorita?

Sakura: Creo que mañana será lo mejor – le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa-

Yue: Ok como tu digas nos casamos en 2 semanas ya que tengo todo listo solo me faltaba tu aceptación.

Se fueron a dormir cada quien en su habitación. Al dia siguiente todos se habían levantado y ya estaban desayunando en las cabeceras se encontraba el Sr. Amamiya y el Sr. Kinomoto; resto de la familia Yue y Sakura se miraron a los ojos y desidieron dar la noticia

Sakura: Familia que bueno que todos estamos reunidos ya que Yue y yo queremos dar un anuncio- le dio un apretón de manos y supo que debería continuar- toda la familia estaba en lo suyo-

Yue: Nos vamos a casar y Sakura está embarazada – fue muy cómico Toya se atraganto con su comida, Yukito soltó el tenedor que tenía en la mano, Kero, Eriol, Fujitaka, Sr. Amamiya se quedaron mudos, Tomoyo, Nadeshiko y Nakuru gritaron de emoción-

Sakura: Si estoy embarazada pero no de uno sino de trillizos

Yue: Quee! Ayer no me dijiste eso?

Sakura: Es que estaba hermosa tu declaración y ya no te quise interrumpir; y estos bebes como se dieron cuenta si no son de Yue son de Li y bajen sus celulares y Toya no vayas hacer una maleta que te conozco bien- le dio un fuerte apretó en la mano de Yue para darse valor- se que muchos de aquí quisieran que le dijera que es padre pero eso se lo diré en 4 años cuando los bodoques tengan 3 ya que asi esta estipulado.

Yue: No tengo palaras solo que estoy inmensamente feliz por este regalo y por la oportunidad que me dio Sakura de entrar a sus vidas y como se lo dije yo no seré el padre biológico de esos peques pero si lo soy de corazón.

Nadeshiko: Hija ya sabes que nombres les pondrán?

Sakura: Si ya pensé que nombres les pondré pero prefiero rebelarlo cuando sea el parto ok

Fujitaka: Felicidades chicos!

Toya: Felicidades Monstruo!

Sakura: Gracias Hermano.-lo dijo arrastrando las palabras-

Yukito: Felicidades a ambos

Sakura y Yue: Gracias Yukito – ya que se le había acercado para abrazarla por la espalda ya que el había terminado de que lo felicitaran-

Tomo: Felicidades Amiga; ya quiero hacerles sus primeras ropitas – lo dijo con estrellitas en los ojos-

Sakura: Gracias Tommy – con una gran gota en la cabaza- Oigan y Kero?

Spinel: Felicidades Señorita Sakura pues Kero se fue volando a su habitación creo que le afecto un poco la noticia- con una cara de felicidad y pena a la vez-

Sakura: Creo que mejor voy hablar con el; amor nos vemos mas tarde si- y se despidió con un beso corto en los labios-

Yue:-Vio a Sakura irse y ahora si comenzó a organizar su plan- Ok familia vuélvanse a sentar ya que no les dijimos es de que la boda se realizará en 2 semanas así de que Tomoyo creo que ya esta los 3 vestidos de novia que te encargue verdad?

Tomoyo: Si ya están pero a todo esto porque 3 vestidos?

Eriol: Yue no es lo que estoy pensando o si

Toya: Alguien nos puede informar que ocurre?

Yue: les explicaré mi plan todo ya esta listo solo falta que llegue el día ya tengo todo y se va hacer aquí en la mansión las 3 bodas, todos se preguntan por qué 3 no? Es porque es la Civil que es en la mañana, la boda tradicional que de mes de hacerla en la iglesia se hará aquí y la recepción igual después en la noche cuando este la luna llena se ara la boda lunar que para la comunidad mágica es más importante ya que te llena de energía por eso son 3 bodas y que mejor hacerlas en un solo día la comida va a estar a cargo de la carta dulce y el arreglo floral estará a cargo de la carta de las flores y en la noche estará a cargo de la carta de brillo y por terminar una estela de "Juegos Artificiales" con la ayuda de la carta fuego. Solo tienen que rentar un traje y ropa ligera blanca y las damas consíganse 2 vestidos distintos uno para la boda civil y religiosa; el otro para la lunar que ese debe ser ligero.

Fujitaka: Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo manos a la obra hay que tener todo listo y creo que la pedida de mano esta de lado se que tú la vas hacer muy feliz ya que eh podido ver a mi hija mas contenta así que bienvenido a la familia

Yue: Muchas gracias Sr. – asi todos se fueron de compras para tener todo listo en 2 semanas-

Mientras en la segunda planta vemos a Sakura llegar al cuarto que es de ella y de Kero

Sakura: Kero puedo pasar?

Kero: Si adelante- lo dijo en un tono triste –

-Sakura entro a la habitación y se le partió el corazón al ver a su fiel guardián y amigo llorando; fue y lo abrazo

Sakura: Kero dime que tienes por que estas llorando fue por la noticia oh por qué?

Kero: Sakurita es que es todo te vas a casar con el conejo de hielo y me dejaras solito y luego tendras hijos y me dejaras aun mas solo si es asi enciérrame en el libro- lo dijo aun mas llorando-

Sakura: Kero no porque me case me descuidare de ti eres mi guardián y amigo tu siempre has estado siempre ahí junto conmigo y no porque tendré a los bodoques no te descuidare si no al contrario será mucho mejor para ti porque aquí entre nos ya sé que son y sé que vas a tener a dos compañeros de juegos y a una amita que la vas a querer a igual que a mí y será tu preferida; a los tres los vas ayudar en sus entrenamientos y a los tres los vas a querer muchísimo.

Kero: Gracias Sakurita ya me siento feliz =D

Sakura: Vamos Kero te are un postre y para la comida preparare okonomiyaki al estilo sureño tu preferido (creo que así se escribe) Kero: Gracias :D


	4. Triple Boda

TRIPLE BODA

Pov. Sakura

Por un lado me la eh pasado estupendo ya casi no pienso en él me imagino que anda con eso que en unos años será jefe de su clan y después jefe del concilio pero que creen nosotros o mejor decir Yue ha hecho un clan y nos ah puesto a todos los de la casa un brazalete con mi insignia (sol, estrella y la luna (el mío me lo hizo con piedritas de esmeralda alrededor del brazalete)) que significa pertenecemos nada más y nada menos al CLAN REED y también sirve para ocultar nuestra presencia y nuestro nivel de magia; ustedes se preguntaran si es arduo o si es desgastante ps fíjense que no es masoquista si no que hasta ahorita nadie sabe que existe nuestro CLAN ya que uno por los bodoques y dos para que el no se de cuenta de que existen a un no pero me eh imaginado como hubiera sido pertenecer a su CLAN es muy aterrador desgastante y triste no podría disfrutar de mis bodoques y eso si que no yo le dije a Yue reuniones y demás aquí en la casa nada de que salir aquí están mis bodoques y aquí me quedo e increíblemente acepto y comprendió que yo quiero estar con ellos y además estudio la preparatoria abierta si con eso de que estoy embarazada no quiere que por un tropezón o accidentes que pasan les vaya pasar algo a ellos o a mí el sí que me adora enserio como no me fui a fijar en el desde peque si es un amor pero creo que se vería mal un hombre mayor con una niña de 11 años no creen?.. pero bueno me da mucha alegría que mi mamá vaya a estar presente en mis bodas lo digo con eso que van hacer tres bodas en un solo día se lo pueden imaginar lo desgastante que es pero que casualidad porque si es una casualidad y no algo inevitable que me vaya a casar de la misma edad que mi madre bueno que va por algo pasan las cosas no Yue a cambiado mucho ok solo conmigo porque con los demás es muy frio. A veces salimos los siete o nada mas Eriol, Tomoyo, Yue y yo me eh dado cuenta de las facetas nuevas de este nuevo Yue es posesivo, amoroso, tierno y frio; aunque como decía solo es frio con los demás los otros tres es conmigo pero yo sé cómo hacer que esa cara de fría se vuelva cálida bueno como decía ah habido muchos cambios en la casa pero eit para bien no se asusten por decir Nakuru ya no persigue a mi hermano ahora creo que ya es otro con eso que supo que con Toya y Yukito no iba a poder así que por ese lado ellos dos van tranquilos con su relación y con eso de que si mi hermano ya quería ir a comprar un boleto a darle una buena paliza a el pero le dije que yo poco a poco por los tratos y la forma que ah sido Yue conmigo ya casi no pienso en el así que se ah calmado por esa parte Tomoyo y Eriol andan saliendo digamos que conociéndose ya que cuando éramos niños andábamos mas ocupados con lo de las cartas y esas cosas aparte no se les veía interés en el otro pero creo que en unos cuantos años mas habrá boda; Tomoyo ya a empezado hacerles ropa y mantas a mis bebes pobres todavía no nacen y ya tienen un ajuar qué bueno que todavía no les digo que voy a tener solo se lo dije a Kero ya sé que él me guardara el secreto porque si no ya me imagino a todos comprándoles de cosas oh Kami-sama porque a mí; mis padres andan como dicen rencontrándose se van a pasear y regresan en la noche es bueno me da mucho justo por papá se le ve más contento que antes; mi bisabuelo ah cambiado mucho nos pidió perdón a la familia y ahora es el que a veces me salva de Tomoyo y de mi mamá cuando no me dejan respirar con eso de lo de la boda según se ya casi esta todo pero me hacen preguntas de cómo me siento que eso no lo haga que no me esfuerce enserio que necesito un respiro pero sé que lo hacen por mi bien; cambiando de tema creo que los peques nacerán o en octubre o en noviembre solo quiero que nazcan sanos y fuertes como toda mamá desea; ahora aquí me tienen acostada si sola llevo un mes durmiendo con Yue enserio que es una paz estar con él y abrazarlo a veces jugamos ya saben y sé que lo dejo frustrado pero sabe que mi embarazo es riesgoso ya que son tres como todos los embarazos pero hay unos que lei por ahí que puedes tener relaciones y no pasa nada pero creo que para prevenir que se adelanten mejor lo dejamos ahí pero si lo extraño pero jajaja ya lo tendré a partir de mañana para mi solito ok solo por las noches ya que mi luna de miel se pospondrá para después aquí entre nos no se a donde me va a llevar dice que es sorpresa y como odio que me tenga en ascuas hasta le puse mi mejor cara de perro degollado o la del gato de shrek y nada ahí supe que era el Yue de antes :s… les platico me levantaron a las 4 de la mañana que flojera prácticamente desayune en la regadera me bañaba y comía al mismo tiempo pobre de mí :s pero bueno luego como ya casi ni me veía mis piecitos así que me tuvieron que secar y vestir mi mamá y Tomoyo; de lencería era algo ligero con eso del embarazo y eso que no podía hacer lo otro así que me pusieron un conjunto sencillo pero según sus palabras era sexy luego entro Nakuru mientras mamá se bañaba así no les dije es humana por un tiempo no se por cuanto y para mi mente y la de ustedes no entremos en detalles pero bueno entre Nakuru y Tomoyo me peinaban y maquillaban ya mejor no dije nada y así me dejaron ya que dijeron que se iban a bañar arreglar y que al rato me ponían el vestido ya que si a las 9 iba hacer la boda civil de aquí besos abrazos y todo eso daría comienzo a la boda religiosa que sería hasta las 12 luego de ahí seria aquí mismo seria la recepción y al final que mejor ya vayamos a ya que es lo más importante Eriol, mi papá y Toya me fueron a entregar con eso que son las 3 personas más importante para mí también es Yukito pero ahorita sabrán por que Eriol y no él. Yue oficio su propia ceremonia algo raro no? Pero es que cuando no las bodas son raras y esta no sería la excepción fue hermoso todo imagínense en el jardín con todos mis amigos de la primaria si les tuve que decir que onda con la magia ya que Kero le dio de comer a Spinel un bocadillo pero creo que se paro al ver la cara de Yue si que era el Yue de antes como digo conmigo es otro.. Si que daba miedo pero solo le abrase y fue como que se le borro el suceso anterior ya me di cuenta que causo eso en el que sea otro más dulce, tierno, apasionado y posesivo pero me encanta todas sus facetas no se que hizo creo que me hechizo por que cada día me enamora mas y mas de el de mi querido Yue.. Esperen esto no debería estar pasando que hace el AMO CLOW aquí esto si que es extraño lo bueno que ya termino mis bodas ahora si soy SAKURA REED adiós a SAKURA KINOMOTO AMAMIYA

-sabremos en el siguiente capítulo que hace Clow ahí y por que la mamá de Sakura es humana otra vez si se supone que ya murió; se harán novios Eriol y Tomoyo?

– Comenten para saber que opinan de esta historia.

– ya tengo la idea de los demás capítulos espero que les guste esta historia ya que es la primera que escribo


	5. Clow mi Padre

CLOW MI PADRE

-Cuando apareció Clow todos hicieron una reverencia o bajaron la cabeza porque pensaron que era una persona importante-

Yue y Kero: Amo Clow que bueno es verlo por aquí

Clow: Hola Yue y Kerberos- volteo y lo calizo a Sakura ya que había visto a sus dos reencarnaciones- Sakura duerme a todos y bórrales la memoria de que lo que ahorita paso por favor y Señorita Tomoyo que es grato verla de nuevo y por favor grave en una cita todo esto ya que vi que el CLAN LI no está presente y no lo quisiera repetir de nuevo gracias.

Sakura: Ok –dijo el conjuro y su llave se convirtió en báculo llamo a la carta sueño, borrar e ilusión-

Clow: Creo que por sus caras y me refiero a todos no saben nada… ok me regreso es mejor que se sienten – ya que hicieron eso- esto no debería de a ver pasado pero ni modo según el oráculo del destino estaba estipulado que tu Sakura serias una Li no una Reed alguien me explica porque ella no se está casando con un mi descendiente?

-todos se vieron entre sí pero como explicarle lo inexplicable y en eso todos vieron a Sakura ya que era la única que podía dar esas respuestas-

Sakura: Bueno el no está aquí porque me abandono fue un mes antes de mi cumpleaños yo pensaba que vendría para ese día y le pregunte que por que vino un mes antes y solo me contesto que tendría que hablar conmigo que era mejor hacerlo en su departamento así nadie nos interrumpiría y ps ya saben casi 4 meses después eme aquí embarazada de él y me dijo que era un error que eso no debería de a ver pasado me salí corriendo luego me hablo y me digo que tenía otro amor y que solo me veía como una buena amiga. Yue siempre estuvo para mí y el día de mi cumpleaños número 16 me pidió ser su novia y cada día me eh enamorado mas y mas de él.

Clow: Enserio Sr. Li es un inconsciente; desafío al oráculo y por cierto está muy enojado; desprecio y abandono a MI HIJA y UN ANGEL esas tres cosas no se perdonan y cuando lo veamos dentro de 4 años. Les comentare porque eres MI HIJA pero antes nadie relaciono el por qué a ti te deje mi libro de cartas y no al CLAN LI?

Todos: No

Clow: Relata antes de fallecer tuve una hija llamada SAKURA REED y tu pequeña Sakura eres esa reencarnación y ahora tienes mi apellido por eso es que estoy aquí al escoger Yue mi apellido como suyo y al ser su esposa ahora ya no eres mas Kinomoto si no REED por eso es que estoy aquí contare que cuando llegaste Yue y Kerberos apenas eran unos niños ya que anterior mente de que tu llegaras los había creado tu madre Ana Kinomoto tuvo que dejarte te amaba mucho pero su familia quería llevarte a un orfanato pero hizo un trato por el bien tuyo te dejo conmigo y ella se iba del país y así sucedió un su seceso insólito que tú te alimentabas de magia de hecho las cartas te ayudaban cuando te metías en problemas y la primera carta que pudiste usar con tus propios poderes fue la CARTA FLOR estabas tan emocionada que me bañaste de flores pero se te agoto la magia y pues desmedí que un buen amigo mío te debería entrenar y tú me preguntaste por que Yue y Kerberos no te podían acompañar y yo te dije que en la sociedad en la que vivíamos no les agradaban y tú te enojaste pero dijiste que tal si los disfrazamos y yo te mire con asombro por qué a mí no se me había ocurrido un día había un problema en el jardín y fui a ver qué había pasado y se me había olvidado cerrar la puerta y dejaste el dibujo tuyo arriba de mi escritorio cuando quise hacer la identidad falsa de Kerberos como estaba oscuro no vi solo agarre la hoja y listo cuando va siendo mi sorpresa que al abrir las persianas para que entrara la luz vi a Kerberos como un peluche y luego vi el dibujo ya no sabía si aguantarme la risa o qué pero le dije jugando creo que deberíamos llamarte Kero ya que así le habías puesto en el dibujo jajaj Kerberos salió disparado gritándote ya que te andaba buscando de por qué lo habías hecho así que parece un peluche de juguete.. Yue se le escapaba que otra risita por ver a su "hermano" en ese estado.. y te escondías de tras de él para que Kerberos no fuera de tras de ti y Tomoyo yo digo que ustedes siempre serán las mejores amigas ya que en esa y esta época eh visto que lo son y tu padre como veras es la otra parte de mi alma y creo que se an preguntado por qué la Señora Kinomoto sigue aquí y seguirá hasta que la vida del Señor Kinomoto se extinga no se preocupen que todavía le faltan unos años pero les digo tu madre es un ángel ya pero anterior mente era mitad ángel y mitad humana les explico antes de nacer todos somos ángeles cuando bajamos como ahorita que MI HIJA SAKURA está embarazada ahí es cuando nos cortan las alas y si no llegaran a cortarlas como lo hicieron en sus casos ya que tú y tu mamá son mitad ángeles pero tu mamá al casarse con el Sr. Kinomoto que era un humano ahí se cortaron sus alas pero que pasara contigo si tu ya no eres un humano si no un ángel ya que Yue en si representa a eso un ángel que vivirás con Yue eternamente seréis seres milenarios cuando cumplas por decir 30 o 70 te veras de 25 años y podrás seguir teniendo hijos .. Felicidades Yue y Sakura les deseo lo mejor.. Joven Eriol ya sabe que hacer verdad?

Eriol: Si ya se pero no les pasara nada a ellos verdad?

Clow: No solo ya no tendrán magia; Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel-son los dos últimos así como están en su identidad falsa van agarrar el brazalete de Yue y Kerberos respectivamente y tu Eriol vas agarrar el brazalete de Sakura MI HIJA ya que al tener el apellido REED hereda mi magia que está en ti – así lo hicieron cada uno se puso enfrente de su contraparte ósea Eriol enfrente de Sakura, Nakuru enfrente de Yue y Spinel-son enfrente de Kero – digan Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel-son traspaso de poder –así lo hicieron los 3 los otros 3 sintieron su magia aumentar- Bueno creo que ya me voy nos vemos en 3 o 4 años y joven Eriol usted todavía sigue siendo mi reencarnación pero ya será Eriol y no yo usted sabe porque se lo digo ok adiós a todos-

Tomoyo: No se ustedes pero creo que ahí que despertarlos y despedirlos para ya poder dormir porque creo que ya es muy tarde para aclarar cosas

-cada quien se fue a su habitación; Yue y Sakura pospusieron su luna de miel por lo del embarazo-

-Pasaron 1 mes ya tinia5 mes de embarazo y le hicieron el baby shower y todavía no quiso decir que iba hacer pero eso si les regalaron varias cosas sus amigas las de la infancia; Tomoyo, Nakuru y Nadeshiko y los hombres de la casa como quería que fueran niño les regalaron mucha ropita, juguetes una mini batería; la Tia Sonomi les regalo un mini karaoke portátil ya que lo estaba lanzando y quería que sus sobrinos tuvieran uno (pobres todavía no nacían y ya tenían juguetes ropa y de mas).


	6. Nacimiento de los Trillis

NACIMIENTO DE LOS TRILLIS

POV. SAKURA

Pasaron los meses y llego octubre 10 se supone que faltaban 2 meses para que nascan pero se me hace que van a nacer hoy por que cada vez me está dando más dolor pero ahorita va a menor grado me acabo de levantar y veo como siempre a Kero acostado en su mini mancion que le hicimos o en su forma original hechado a un lado de la cama

Sakura: Buenos días Kero

Kero: Buenos días sakurita

Sakura: Acompayame a desayunar

Kero: Claro que si! Ya quiero saber que an preparado el dia de hoy

Sakura: Mejor adelantate y dile a Yue que suba o alguien en la casa ya que no me estoy sintiendo muy bien

Kero: Que te pasa que tienes?

Sakura: Nada solo que presiento que el día de hoy van a nacer los trillis

Kero: Como hoy pero si todavía falta espera no te me muevas iré a buscar a cualquiera que este ahorita en la casa para que vayamos al hospital por que ni creas que no iré claro que iré aunque sea escondido jaaja

Sakura: Claro Kero pero por favor busca a Yue o a mi hermano –kero se fue en su forma falsa por toda la casa-

Kero: Yue dice Sakura que subas rápido ya que cree que hoy van a nacer los bodoques

Yue: Estas seguro

Kero: Claro que estoy seguro ve por ella mientras yo aviso al resto y llamo a los que faltan

Yue: Ok – Yue y Kero se fueron el primero a ver como estaba su esposa y llevarla al hospital de los clanes e ir por el brazalete que representa que son miembros del CLAN REED y el segundo a llamar a los papas de Sakura su dueña y llamar a Tomoyo-Chan y Eriol que habían salido temprano al igual que Toya y Yukito que andaban en la empresa del CLAN

-YA EN EL HOSPITAL-

Doctora: Sr. Reed empuje

Sakura: AaahHHHH!

Doctora: siga empujando ya estoy viendo la cabeza

Yue: vamos amor se que tu puedes

Sakura: AaahHHHH!

Doctora: Ya salió es una niña

Sakura y Yue: -se besaron y los dos sonreían felices-

Doctora: Vamos por los otros dos

Sakura: ok aquí vamos de nuevo –hicieron lo mismo- AaahHHHH!

Doctora: Ya salió es un niño

Sakura y Yue: -se volvieron besar y volvieron a sonreír-

Doctora: Vamos por el ultimo ya para que puedas descansar

Sakura: ok aquí vamos de nuevo –hicieron lo mismo- AaahHHHH!

Doctora: Ya salió es un niño; ahora si ya puedes descansar ahorita te pasamos a un cuarto y te los llevamos

Sakura y Yue: Gracias

Yue: Descansa ire a la sala de espera para decirles que todo salió bien ok

Sakura: ok –y fue cerrando los ojos-

-EN LA SALA DE ESPERA-

Yue: Todo salió bien ellos están bien y Sakura también al rato pasaran a un cuarto

-YA EN EL CUARTO DE SAKURA-

-Sakura acaba de abrir los ojos y a un lado de ella estaba Yue- y enfrente estaban todos ( Sus padres, su bisabuelo, Sonomi, Toya, Yukito, Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru – y pudo ver asomarse la cabeza de Kero y Spinel del bolso de Tomoyo-

TODOS: FELICIDADES SAKURA!

Sus padres: Como te sientes hija

Sakura: feliz

Toya: Que te paso MONSTRUO que estas palida vistes un fantasma jaja

Sakura: Que malo eres ehh espera yo no soy – ya no le dio tiempo ya que su hermano la abrazo y le dijo al oído Te quiero mucho Hermana- siempre serás mi pequeño MOUSTRUO y se retiro-

Sakura:-solo le sonrió- Siempre lo seré

-tocaron la puerta-

Sakura: Adelante!

Enfermera: Sr. Reed le veníamos a traer a estos tres angelitos que nos hemos encontrado aquí afuera –le guiño un ojo- y le paso a la bebe a Sakura- a unos de los niños a Yue y el otro a Toya

Sakura: Familia les quiero presentar a esta hermosa beba que se llamara Nadeshiko Sakura –y le coloco la pulsera de oro que enfrente tiene una estrella y atrás el sol, la estrella y la luna-

Nadeshiko: Gracias hija –y Sakura le izo una señal para que se acercara a la bebe y la tomara-

Sakura: Yue me lo puedes acercar por favor

Yue: claro – le dio al bebe- y como lo llamaras amor

Sakura: él se llamara Hoshi Alexander - y le coloco la pulsera de oro que enfrente tiene un sol y atrás el sol, la estrella y la luna-

Toya: Aquí tienes Sakura me imagino que ya se como lo llamaras –viendo al bebe que abrió los ojos-

Sakura: si lo llamare como el solo por que se parece a él tiene su mismo cabello e igual que sus ojos

Todos: QUUUUEEEEEEEEE!

Kero: Sakura estás diciendo que!

Tomoyo: Ya veo y sé que él no será como él

Sakura: si que este bebe no tiene la culpa de nada y se llamara como él un hombre que pensé que lo amaba pero con su actitud mato lo que una vez sentía por él ahora solo es agradecimiento

Yue: No hay problema AMOR se que tú me perteneces

Sakura: Claro que si desde el momento de que me pediste que fuera tu novia desde ese momento deje de amarlo a él y comencé amarte a ti quien ame primero pero como era una niña apenas y mis sentimientos se mesclaron pero hoy no hay duda de que te amo y te amare para toda la eternidad. =D

-Se dieron un apasionado beso y todos estaban llorando ya que no sabían esa parte de la historia-

Sakura: Se llamara Xiao-Lang Alexander- y le coloco la pulsera de oro que enfrente tiene una luna y atrás el sol, la estrella y la luna-

Sakura: Con esos brazaletes representan ya que son miembros del CLAN REED

-Kero y Spinel revoloteaban sobre los bebes como bienvenida y para verlos mejor estaban maravillados sobre todo Kero que ya tendría más camaradas para jugar y no estaría mucho tiempo solo –

Todos: BIENBENIDOS SEAN AL CLAN!..


	7. MISION VOLVER AL PASADO

MISION VOLVER AL PASADO

POV. SAKURA

Ya habían pasado 1 año y medio todo iba muy bien pero hace 2 meses se me apareció el ORACULO DEL DESTINO y me pidió de favor que volviera al pasado para dar segundas oportunidades a todos… sé que al hacer eso puedo perder el amor de Yue que es el que me ha demostrado que realmente me quiere por lo que soy y no por quien soy al igual que yo lo veo en él sé que a veces puede ser frio frente a los demás y sobre todo con personas que no conoce pero conmigo se muestra como realmente es una persona muy cálida y con mis hijos es un papá muy amoroso solo espero que las cosas lleguen hacer mejor sé que tendré que empezar desde cero pero no importa yo lo amo y sé que puedo volver hacer que me ame pero si no tendré esos hermosos recuerdos aunque solo haya pasado casi 1 año o un poco más…

A veces en la vida se toman riesgos o decisiones que pueden llegar a cambiar el rumbo de nuestras vidas pero debemos estar muy conscientes de este nuevo paso que vamos a dar…

Nota de la autora: Eso es todo seguiré subiendo; sé que le di todo un giro a la historia pero se que va a estar mejor…


	8. Llegando al Pasado

Llegando al Pasado

Yue: Sakura llevas todo-con la voz a punto de quebrarse ya que sabía que todo podía cambiar y a lo mejor ella no sería para él si no para Li y eso le daba coraje ya que sabía todo el daño que Li le hizo pero miro esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y solo vio el puro amor que le profesaba y solo puedo abrazarla y darle un beso apasionado lleno de amor y esperanzas.

Sakura: si ya llevo todo y no te preocupes si puedo encontrar la manera de que estemos juntos antes de que todo lo que pase y así no poder encontrarme con él lo haré veras que la misión tendrá éxito y si no puedo regresar viviré de nuevo..

Kero: Sakura llévame así todo te será más fácil-tenia lagrimas en los ojos ya que no quería se pararse de su gran amiga la única que lo trato como un amigo, como un hermano la que hizo que poco a poco su familia lo viera como un miembro más…

Sakura:-lo abrazo y le dio un beso en su pequeña cabecita- no sabía que decirle y solo voltio haber al hombre más conocido como el "oráculo del destino" y el asintió con la cabeza, se voltio a ver a Kero y le susurro: "si puedes ir pero escóndete rápido en la bolsa"… vio a los demás y se fue despidiendo uno por uno (Toya, Tomoyo, Eriol; Nakuru, Spinel y de sus hijos)

Abrio el portal y usa la carta del regreso; extiende sus alas y voltea ve a todos y dice: Nos vemos en el pasado =D y se cierra el portal; ya dentro del portal… y aterrizan en el Hyde Park pero era de día…

Kero: Ya llegamos- saliendo de la bolsa de Sakura…

Sakura: Si pero creo que nos equivocamos porque estamos en Inglaterra, Londres y no en Tomoeda, Japón; mejor así terminamos más rápido y escóndete antes de que alguien te vea.

Se trasportaron a Diagon Ally, porque eso de caminar no era lo suyo bueno si pero si quería tiempo para hacer todas las cosas que tenía pendiente necesitaba apurarse ya que solo contaba con unos días…

Camino por todo el callejón antes de ir al Banco de Gringotts ya que quería ver las nuevas novedades que había ahí; ya que para ella era pasado de moda pero para los que vivían en esa época no. Después de caminar y ver todo lo que había en cada aparador

(Banco de Gringotts)

Sakura estaba a la espera para ser atendida por un Goblin.

"Next", dijo el Duende de haber terminado ayudando a la persona en frente de Sakura.

"Buen día me gustaría reclamar unas propiedades sobre unas bóvedas".

"Muy bien podría por favor decirme los nombres de esas familias de las bóvedas correspondientes?"

"Slytherin", "Ravenclaw", "Hufflepuff", "Gryffindor" y dos bóvedas más 1 y 3; aquí está la llave y los documentos de la 2 bóveda; Sakura impresionó mucho al duende y sus ojos se abrieron mas de la cuenta.

"Rocktooth llevar a esta persona a la bóvedas 1, 3, 11, 12, 13, 14 y si demuestra ser dueño de ellas por favor traerlo aquí".

Con que un duende que estaba cerca de Sakura se dio la vuelta y empezó a ir a las carretas.

Sakura solo empezó a seguirlo y Kero estaba en la bolsa de Sakura asomándose pero sin decir nada

(Abajo de Gringotts)

Para llegar a las bóvedas era bastante rápido teniendo en cuenta que era las más viejas.

Ponerse en que sería aún más rápido.

Bóvedas antiguas como éstas usualmente eran protegidas por las familias a las que pertenecían.

Eran dos puertas gigantes de Slytherin, que no tenían nada en ellos a excepción de un par de serpientes esculpidas en las puertas para que parezca un bloqueo.

S " Ábreme las puertas de Slytherin, que se abra ahora mismo, al vencedor de su antiguo maestro, y su nuevo amo. "S

Al principio parecía que no se podía abrir, pero después de un tiempo se empezó a abrir.

"¿Eso es prueba suficiente?" Sakura le preguntó al duende pobre que sólo podía mirar fijamente las puertas que habían estado cerradas durante unos 1000 años.

"... Sí"

"Bueno me gustaría saber que es posible unir a una familia como la de Slytherin a la familia Reed?" Sakura le preguntó

"Si se pudiera dominar la magia Slytherin sí, sino para que la familia Reed debe ser muy poderoso".

"Ser más poderoso? Pedazo de pastel".

Llamando a todos los de su magia y girando su baculo y su manto a Sakura formas verdadero se prepara para someter a la familia Slytherin.

Rocktooth sólo pudo ver como este ser humano llamado la mayor concentración de magia que había sentido en su vida.

Cuando Sakura sentía que tenía suficiente control sobre sus magos, y que el manto estaba listo para comenzar la magia de absorción alrededor de ella en un momento dado, comenzó a atacar a la bóveda de Slytherin.

Su magia y la de las puertas chocaron en una lluvia de chispas. Una vez que la cámara entendió que estaba bajo ataque comenzó represalias.

Durante un tiempo parecía que había un empate no es un ganador definido. Eso fue hasta que Sakura comenzó a usar más de su magia y la capa a la vez.

Para el duende se sentía como el aire obtenido una pesadez que hacía difícil respirar, y al mismo tiempo sintió que su energía le empieza a salir e ir a la joven.

Alrededor de los túneles de las ondas de energía se puede sentir, pero los más afectados fueron las serpientes.

A medida que se sintió el poder de uno de los suyos empezaron a rugir a dar su apoyo a la lucha contra sus parientes en algún lugar de esos túneles.

La fuerza de ambas chocaron pero Sakura jamás se rindió y pudo vencer al manto protector que tenia la bóveda y la puerta brillo ahora tenía en el medio la estrella y en el lado izquierdo el sol y del lado derecho la luna

En las puertas era la imagen de un dragón negro sobre un campo de espinas.

Sakura: Vamos a la siguiente bóveda; y así fueron con todas, en cada una de las bóvedas tuvo un reto distinto pero lo supero en la bóveda 3 que era la de Clow ósea su padre solo se corto tantito para demostrar que era hija de él aunque era la reencarnación de su hija y con un poco de magia también cambio la puerta y paso a su bóveda que era l ya que estaban pegadas y cuando entro y había montañas de oro en grandes cantidades y las paredes estaban pintadas con varios tonos de rosa, desde el más pálido al más oscuro. Varias pinturas también fueron colgadas en las paredes.

En el centro de la bóveda, una carta y un huevo fue visto. Curioso, Sakura alcanzó el huevo y la acarició. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que el huevo contenía un ave fénix. Fue hermoso. Era de plata con la reflexión de color rosa. En cada punta de sus colas, podríamos ver una brillante estrella dorada poco.

Sakura tomó la carta y leyó:

_A mi querida hija,_

_Este es el ave fénix que ha estado esperando durante nombre es estrella en va a ser su compañero de por vida, ya que estará vinculado con será capaz de comunicarse con ella en todo momento._

_Pido disculpas por los inconvenientes que deben afrontar cuando se enfrentó mi reencarnación como usted sabe, fue necesario que usted dominara las tarjetas y convertirse en la Maestra de Cartas verdad._

_Esta bóveda y todo lo que es tuyo.Úsalos seguro de que lo hará._

_En esta bóveda, hay dos cosas que otros para de ellos es un collar que le ayudará.No voy a decir más. Depende de usted se otro es un titular de la encanto invisibilidad en é én será obligado con usted para nadie, pero se puede évelo con usted todo el se lo én hay otro encanto en él, pero como he dicho, se entera usted mismo!_

_Estaré siempre con vosotros,_

_Su padre,_

_Clow Reed._

Sakura miró al lado de donde descansaba la carta, se encontró con el titular de la tarjeta de Clow había mencionado y el collar. Cogió el collar y se lo puso alrededor del cuello. Ella deslizó sus tarjetas en el titular de la tarjeta. Tan pronto las tarjetas estaban en él, se hizo invisible para los demás, excepto a ella, por supuesto. Ella lo ha instalado alrededor de su cintura y salió de la bóveda después de agarrar un poco de oro en su bolsa. Y agarro un cuadro donde aparece su padre, Kero y Yue; lo redujo y se lo metió en la mochila.

"Nice. Vamos a ir al Lobby haremos", dijo Sakura volviéndose hacia el duende.

El pobre hombre sólo pudo asentir después de ver esos eventos de proporciones inigualables.

(Lobby Gringotts)

"Así que realmente eres la dueña de "Slytherin", "Ravenclaw", "Hufflepuff" y "Gryffindor"", dijo el Duende mismo que lo había atendido y ahora estaba frente a él.

"Acerca de que ahora es de la familia Reed. Mi dominado de la magia de las bóvedas de "Slytherin", "Ravenclaw", "Hufflepuff" y "Gryffindor"", dijo Sakura.

"... ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Dominar la magia de las bóvedas de "Slytherin", "Ravenclaw", "Hufflepuff" y "Gryffindor" haciendo así una nueva familia la Reed, y ahora me gustaría tener una bolsa sin fondo conectado a las 6 cámara. Si es posible?" Sakura pidió ver al duende permanecer ahí mirando como un pez fuera del agua.

"... Claro Señora Reed", dijo el duende antes de salir.

Sakura: Disculpe Señor donde podría comprar 1 terreno que este compuesto de 3 hectáreas y que este cerca del Callejón Diagon Alley y de la Estación de King's Cross

Duende: como usted quiera y desea algo más?

Sakura: si necesito unas bolsas que tengan una conexión con las bóvedas para poder retirar así el dinero sin necesidad de venir y quiero que sean de estos colores: verde para "Slytherin", azul para "Ravenclaw", amarilla para "Hufflepuff", rojo para "Gryffindor", azul rey para la bóveda de mi padre la 3 y rosa para mi bóveda vendré en 1 hora por todo y dígame el costo cuando llegue del terreno y de todo; al rato nos vemos

-Sakura fue a Flourish and Blotts a comprar, un ejemplar de cada uno de los libros que había ya que si quería una biblioteca con muchos libros para poder leer por algo tenía que empezar claro que se figo que no contenga magia negra ya que era lo único que le faltaba

-Salió de la librería y se fue directo a comprar su varita y se topo con el Sr. Olivander-

"Ah ... Sakura Reed ... He estado esperando por ti ...", dijo el Sr. Olivander, el fabricante de varitas. Él hizo un gesto a Sakura, para que entrara en su tienda. Al entrar en la tienda, Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse ya que estaba igual a como lo recordaba

"Vamos, vamos," dijo el Sr. Ollivander, haciendo un gesto a entrar a lo más profundo. "Te voy a dar la vara que fue diseñado sólo para usted..." Se fue por la espalda y comenzó a hurgar en su colección de varitas mientras sacaba una caja. Era la flor de cerezo rosa, con una estrella dorada rodeada por un sol y la luna. Rápidamente se acercó a Sakura mientras sostenía la caja, que poco a poco aceptada.

La varita era increíble! Era el pálido rosa nunca que se veía de color blanco puro. Era más bien un reflejo plateado con una rosa, dando la impresión de que la vara era transparente con la niebla que envuelve en su interior. En la base donde se celebraría la varita, era su símbolo, de la estrella, el sol y la luna.

"Este fue diseñada años atrás, en el símbolo del Grande. Él era un vidente, así que sabía que la persona destinada a esta varita iba a venir. Parece que usted es señorita Reed... Utilice esta varita bien. No , estoy seguro de ello ... ", dijo el Sr. Ollivander antes de continuar. "Esta varita está hecha de Willow Sakura, con un pelo de Yue, el Guardián de la Luna, y un cabello de Kerberos, el guardián del Sol como su corazón. También se ha sumergido en Polvo de estrellas, polvo y polvo lunar dom. . Finalmente fue empapado en sangre de unicornio libremente. Concretamente, se trata de una varita poderosa" (el diseño era como el báculo mágico pero en varita)

-Cuando iba a pagar le dijo que no era nada solo que tuviera cuidado y que la usara responsablemente-

-Regreso a Gringotts y le dio el dinero al duende por lo del terreno y uso la teletransportacion para aparecer en las coordenadas que le dijo el duende para sí llegar a lo que sería después su casa; pero antes de irse del Callejón fue al bar de Tom y pidió comida y algo para tomar cerveza de mantequilla-

-El fénix como era todavía un bebe lo tenía desde que lo saco en su mochila claro con una abertura para que pudiera respirar-


	9. Nueva Casa

Nueva Casa…

Afortunadamente para ella y Kero no había nadie habitando por los arreadores así que podían construirla todo con magia.

Sakura: Ya puedes salir Kero…

Kero: Uff pensé que te habías olvidado de mí…-con cara de sufrimiento y los ojos del gatito con botas-

Sakura: Kero no seas dramático quieres y si quieres come mientras yo voy construyendo la mansión para acelerar los hechos quieres…

Kero: Esta bien…

Sakura vio un cono y empezó ah recorrer poco a poco y mientras eso pasaba se iba construyendo un muro y así se la paso como 4 horas y cuando por fin construyo todo y le mando llamar a Kero para que lo vieran y como que le faltaba color así que dijo: quiero que el muro este pintado de blanco y con una franja dorada alrededor en el borde y así se hizo y en medio de la casa estaba la entrada una reja y en medio una estrella y a los lados dos columnas la de la izquierda tenía un cerezo rosa tenía el numero de la casa y en la columna derecha también pero este decía familia REED Y KINOMOTO y había un camino que daría justo en la entrada de la casa; después movió su mano y el pasto estaba liso y luego trono los dedos y apareció una hermosa mansión demasiado grande y dijo quiero que este pintada de blanco con una franja dorada alrededor y en medio un cerezo; en la parte derecha de la mansión estaba la cochera donde iban a estar los carros e hizo un camino y luego desapareció el muro para construir una gran reja donde seria la entrada y salida de los carros.. Pero esta reja era diferente en medio tenía el símbolo de la estrella pero en la columna izquierda tenía el símbolo del sol y en la derecha tenía el símbolo de la luna y con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer varios autos como:

Nissan Altima 2013(Blanco y Negro)

Ford Mustang 2013(Azul/Blanco, Negro/Blanco, Rojo/Blanco, Blanco/Rojo)

Ford Explorer 2013(Blanco)

Ford Expedition 2013(Blanco) (ya se demasiado adelantados a la época pero hey es mi historia)

En total de carros eran 7; adentro de la mansión en el lado izquierdo estaba la alberca y del lado izquierdo estaba la torre de juegos ya que en cada piso había un juego/deporte distinto por decir en el primer piso podías jugar boliche en el segundo estaban las canchas de basquetbol, en el tercero estaba la cancha de tenis, en el cuarto la pista de atletismo pero era pequeña solo para hacer arranques y en la última estaba el de arquería; en medio de la mansión era de 4 pisos en el primer piso estaban la cocina, el comedor, el cuarto de proyección o tele, la sala de baile y canto; la sala de entrenamiento, la sala de "emergencias", el salón de clases y la sala de "dulces"

En la segunda planta estaba la biblioteca

En la tercera planta tiene 10 cuartos(los padres de Sakura (Fujitaka y Nadeshiko), Toya y el resto estaba vacío por el momento

y en la última planta solo había 4 cuartos por el momento(Yue(era todo azul y en el techo tenia pintado unas cuantas estrellas y lunas), Sakura(era el cuarto más grande tenía una cama demasiado grande con dos buros a cada lado de madera de cerezo, enfrente tenía una pequeña sala con su televisión de su lado izquierdo estaba su closet y enfrente había una puerta para entrar al baño; pero el cuarto estaba pintado de blanco con bordes dorados y hojas de cerezo en rosa y unas cuantas estrellas en las paredes y en el techo del lado derecho tenía un balcón donde entraría la luz de la luna y sobre todo para que entrara la energía de las estrellas), estudio y el centro de operaciones(futuramente para dirigir desde la comodidad de la casa los futuros negocios) al final del cuarto de Sakura había un tobogán de cristal que da directo al jardín

para llegar a los cuartos en medio de la casa estaba la sala que contenía sillones que eran como los de Gryffindor pero en blanco con algunas estrellas, lunas y soles bordadas, con chimenea y una pantalla arriba de la chimenea para ver la tele pero atrás estaban dos elevadores y había dos escaleras a los lados de la segunda planta y que fue de inmediato a la biblioteca y organizo con magia todos los libros que había comprado, y transporto los libros que había en las 2 casas de su padre; arreglo el jardín alrededor de la casa había arboles de cerezo excepto al final ya que hay estaría el estadio de QUIDDITCH lo aria en carta para así quitarlo y ponerlo ya que para no dañar los campos de flores porque sería el área de entrenamiento.

En medio del jardín puso un árbol de cerezo y alrededor unas flores de Nadeshiko…; solo en la parte de enfrente no había arboles de cerezo si no otro tipo de flores para que se pueda ver la mansión y puso una barrera mágica alrededor de la casa para que nadie de la familia pudiera pasar o teletransportarse o aparecerse y puso una alarma por si alguien usaba la chimenea para entrar a la casa…

Puso unas cuantas bancas para poder observar "el paisaje" y unas cuantas mesas de cristal para jugar ajedrez mágico…

Se fue a la alberca y coloco un tobogán de cristal y decoro y pinto para que la estancia estuviera divertida y agradable puso bocinas arriba en las esquinas y afuera de la casa ya que a la carta flor le gustaba mucho plantar o ver como estaba su decoración con algo de música.. y como la alberca se puede aislar el ruido para que en la demás casa no escuchar el ruido de fuera oh de ahí y de ningún otro lado a menos que sea un peligro o accidente mágico se activaría la alarma y se apagaría la música y se desconectaría los sonizadores de los cuartos para que puedan escuchar la alarma y salir de las camas por si están haciendo "eso"…


	10. La Nueva Guardiana

La Nueva Guardiana

Sakura: Kero ya estás listo traeré a Esmeralda…

Kero: No sé si estoy listo pero nervioso si

Sakura: Vamos kero todo saldrá bien, solo tendremos que empezar de nuevo y mientras termino de preparar todo tendrás que decirle lo que hace y no hace un guardián ya que yo tendré que preparar todo para nuestra partida y aparte estaré ocupada con el enfrentamiento con Yue y cambiando las cartas y creando nuevas cartas así que dile también a Yue algo yo le digo el resto pero nada de decirle cosas personales del futuro…

Kero: Ok me has leído la mente…

Sakura se preparo llamo a su báculo y canalizó toda su magia y en el piso apareció su insignia mágica pero esta era más grande… recito unas cuantas palabras y apareció una tigresa blanca con rayas doradas y una armadura de cristal y tenia incrustado una gema verde en el pecho como en su cabeza pero su forma era como una estrella y sus ojos eran también verdes pero más cristalinos que solo reflejaba una dulzura y bondad al final en su cola era como la de kero blanca pero en forma de estrella y sus las eran blancas con el borde rosa

Sakura: Hola yo soy Sakura Reed y soy tu nueva ama pero venme mas como tu amiga, el es Kerberos pero le puedes decir Kero y tu nombre será Esmeralda y tu poder se rige de las estrellas, todo lo que quieras saber te lo dirá Kero; solo te puedo decir que mi padre Clow Reed creo 52 cartas mágicas y yo voy a crear 64 ya que yo al igual que Kero venimos del futuro y si quiero entrar en mi otro yo necesito bajar el nivel de poderes; yo morí 2 veces cuando estaba al lado de mi padre, Kero y Yue; Yue es el juez de las cartas y es el que veremos en unos pocas horas solo ten cuidado por el genio es bueno y noble pero no lo quiere reconocer…

Esmeralda: Es un placer servirle ama

Sakura: Nada de ama solo dime Sakura ok.. y Kero te ayudara a entrenar cuando termine todo esto; por cierto Kero enséñale para que regrese a su identidad falsa

Kero le enseño a Esmy a cubrirse con las alas y concentrarse apareció la insignia de Sakura y cuando volvió a parecer era igual a Kero pero ella era blanca sus alas eran rosas y su cola al final seguía en forma de estrella, sus ojos eran entre verde y azul pero cristalinos una combinación rara pero se veían preciosos…

Kero le estuvo diciendo todas sus aventuras y otras cosas sobre él y Sakura; mientras ella se preparaba para aparecer 64 seres mágicos bueno más de la mitad por que la minoría solo serian objetos mágicos…


	11. Las Nuevas Cartas

LAS NUEVAS CARTAS

Sakura: Bueno creo que ya es momento de que cree las nuevas cartas antes de que regresemos a Japón

Kero: Pero Sakura pensé que habías dicho que sería después del Juicio

Esmy: Creo que se a lo que se refiere

Sakura: Kero si lo hago allá sería muy peligroso ya que hay no hay barrera mágica como aquí y nadie me detectaría que estoy creando nuevas cartas en cambio allá se darían cuenta y seria peor porque alertamos a todos a la reencarnación de mi padre, a mi madre, toya y ni se diga de los Li o los otros clanes y aquí como ya está la barrera no habrá problema…

Kero: Esta bien solo cuídate y aquí estaremos por si sucede algo..

Esmy: Cuídese Ama…

Sakura: Gracias a los dos y Esmy no me digas ama vale solo Sakura…

Sakura volvió a llamar al báculo mágico y empezó a llamar a las cartas solo pensó en el nombre y listo

1 Cura

2 Sinceridad

3 Ver y Escuchar

4 Sanación

5 Teletransportación

6 La Vida

7 El Color

8 Reparo

9 Cámara

10 Ordenar

11 Baúl locomotor

12 Repelente de Muggles

13 Barrara Mágica

14 Alarma de Intrusos

15 Invisibilidad

16 Tejido

17 Ancio

18 Portal

19 Unión

20 Amor

21 Ubicación

22 Mapa

23 Chef

24 Viento

25 Sombra

26 Agua

27 Lluvia

28 Bosque

29 Silencio

30 Trueno

31 Sectucempra Fiere

32 Glamour

33 Flor

34 Tiempo

35 Regreso

36 Poder

37 Pelea

38 Canción

39 Espejo

40 Brillo

41 Dulce

42 Grande

43 Fuego

44 Nieve

45 Nube

46 Oscuridad

47 Luz

48 Gemelos

49 Deseo

50 Mascara

51 Restauración (2)

52 Explosión

53 Polvos Flu

54 Ajedrez Mágico

55 Estadio de Quidditch

56 Bludger

57 Snitch Dorada

58 Quaffle

59 Bat de Quidditch

60 Profesor General de Muggles

61 Profesor de Pociones

62 Profesora de Transfiguración

63 Profesor de DCAO

64 Profesor de Encantamientos

Sakura: Regresen a su forma de cartas y hágalo por su nuevo amo hágalo por el nombre de Sakura

…Y cada una poco a poco se fue haciendo carta para cuando se necesitara salieran…

Sakura: Listo en un rato más nos vamos a Tomoeda, Japón para iniciar con el juicio Final y el cambio de cartas así cuando entre a mi otro yo no le afecte mucho por el poder que tengo…

Kero: Ahora ya lo entendí- bajo la cabeza ya que estaba avergonzado-

Sakura: Ahorita regreso iré a dejar algo antes que nos vayamos

Sakura entro en la mansión y se fue a su cuarto ahí estaba star y la saco de la jaula ya que se la llevaría y en una pequeña caja guardo su varita mágica y un diario y los coloco adentro del buro y puso un protector para que solo ella lo pudiera abrir

Llamo a Kero y Esmy que ya estaban con sus identidades falsas y agarro la camioneta Ford Expedition ya que de regreso iban hacer más

Llegaron a Tomoeda, Japón al redor de la tarde casi noche y dejaron la camioneta enfrente de su antigua casa estaba tal y como la recordaba, se bajaron y se fueron rápidamente de ahí y se fueron a un lugar despejado y….


	12. El Juicio Final

EL JUICIO FINAL

Esmeralda: ahh es mucha información

Sakura: y la que te falta por saber solo tienes que saber que la vida de todos va a cambiar ya que por lo que te ah contado Kero dejara de existir y habrá una nueva donde surgirá nuevas aventuras y estaré alejada de él; lo malo es que ya no podre ver a mi querida amiga Tomoyo, espero volverla a ver algún día…

Kero: ya verás que si

Sakura: mejor empiezo star (fénix) vete a dar una vuelta y yo al rato te llamo-la fénix se fue a ver el nuevo territorio; ahora se dirigió a Esme- Esmeralda mejor que te ocultes ya que se supone que tu no debes aparecer hasta después… Si quieres también date una vuelta y procura que nadie te vea.

Esmeralda (Esme o Esmy): como tú digas Sakura, adiós Kero

Kero: hasta pronto Esme- y también se fue volando-

Sakura: ahora sí; Ancio libro THE CLOW-el libro llego prácticamente volando y vio a Kero; él entendió que se tenía que refugiar para que su yo del pasado no lo viera- woow está prácticamente como lo recuerdo espero que este dormido- abrió el libro y vio la primera carta y se rio era la carta VIENTO, busco otra carta y la encontró una que no le causaría problema alguno-BOSQUE-en eso la insignia del mago CLOW aparece en el suelo y sale una bella mujer con unas cuantas hojas en el cuerpo y Sakura le sonrió- no te asustes, no te are daño alguno solo quiero ser su amiga y protectora =D… me podrías hacer un gran favor podréis despertar al Gran y poderoso Guardián Kerberos?- y le guiño un ojo- y por cierto no me eh presentado mi nombre es Sakura.

-la carta BOSQUE llamo a Kero y el libro brillo y un pequeño "peluche" amarillo con alas blancas surgió del libro; Sakura tenía unos cuantos nervios pero estaba decidida –

Kerberos: Hola, HOLA, hola…; mis ojos que ven al despertar una "niña"

Sakura: hablas raro

Kerberos: es que antes de quedarme dormido fui a ver una obra de teatro y hay decían esa frase.

Sakura:-ella susurro DESMAIUS y el cuerpo de Kerberos cayo de golpe, pero antes que cayera al suelo, Sakura lo atrapo y lo recostó en el suelo- Kero ya puedes salir…

Kero: uy pensé que tardarías mas, bueno y ahora como le hago para unirme a él-dijo señalando a Kerberos que seguía desmayado… -

Sakura: ya se usaremos la carta UNIÓN y así tú y él se unieran en uno solo …-tal y como lo dijo llamo a la carta UNIÓN y dijo: une a estos dos seres iguales, mismo cuerpo y misma alma hazlo por el nombre de Sakura-Kerberos y Kero brillaron en un tono dorado y cuando termino Sakura pregunto: Estas bien Kero?...

Kero: si solo que siento a mi otro yo quejándose

Sakura: bueno dile todo, que eres tú mismo pero del futuro; Kero pásame la llave

Kero: ya sabes el procedimiento ahora párate enfrente de mí; Llave del sello, aquí hay alguien que está dispuesta a recibir esta misión es una niña y su nombre es Sakura; Llave bríndales tus poderes a esta joven LIBEREATE!...

(Como ya todo sabemos lo que ocurrió no?, apareció de nuevo la insignia del mago CLOW y el báculo flotando…)

Sakura: ahora ponerles a todas mis cartas mi nombre; ten Kero para que te distraigas mientras termino carta CHEF 2 ordenas de croquetas de pulpo

-Sakura se la pasó carta por carta escribiendo su nombre y le tomo un tiempo ya que en cada una recordaba todo por lo que paso para poder capturarla en el pasado la última carta fue la TIERRA… cuando eso paso el libro volvió a brillar pero ahora en platinado

Yo soy... el juez Yue – Se acerca a Sakura – Tu eres... la elegida de Kerberos, ¿verdad?. ¿Cómo te llamas? -

Sakura: Sakura R. Kinomoto

Yue: Ya veo... -

Ya basta Yue – Kero se interpone entre Sakura y Yue -

Yue: y ahora vamos a comenzar con el juicio final

Sakura: ¿Juicio final?

Kero: El juicio Final... Una vez atrapadas todas las cartas, viene el juicio final... en él debes enfrentarte a Yue con las cartas selladas y ganarle

Ya basta de tanta charla, empecemos con el juicio – Se elevó hasta la punta de la torre, y con un movimiento de su mano, todas las cartas volaron hacia él – Cartas hechas por Clow, aquí hay alguien que quiere ser su dueño... ¿será capaz? Yo el juez Yue comenzaré con el Juicio –

Yue durmió a todos.

Yue: tienes que pelear contra mí

Sakura: ya lo sé pero es que no quiero

Kero: Mira... para las cartas... la persona que le escribió su nombre es la más importante... pero... si esa persona resulta no ser la adecuada... para que no sufran... se les hace olvidar todo... y las personas que estuvieron relacionadas con ellas también olvidarán sus sentimientos más importantes... -

Yue le ordena a la pequeña que lo ataque usando sus cartas, pero Sakura no quiere enfrentarlo, pues no quiere lastimarlo. Sin embargo, Yue ataca a Sakura sin compasión, Sakura pensó en usar una carta que no lastimara a Yue, pero que si lo detuviera, así que toma la carta del Bosque, pero esta carta tiene también los atributos de la luna, y desobedece las órdenes de Sakura para acatar lo que le dice Yue. Bosque se lanza en contra de Sakura y la envuelve con sus ramas. Y Sakura se enfrenta ya con lo que realmente es ella en el futuro, el ángel de la vida y de la muerte y la hechicera y maga para no decir bruja más poderosa en todo el universo. Sakura se libera de la carta BOSQUE y su báculo mágico comienza a brillar, Sakura libera el sello, y se transforma, ahora no representa al sol ni a la luna, es el báculo que contiene el poder de las estrellas, el poder de Sakura. Sakura usa a Viento para atrapar a Yue sin hacerle daño, Yue no puede luchar contra un sentimiento de amor tan grande, Sakura lo convence de que un mundo sin sentimientos sería terrible. Sakura le dice a Yue que ella piensa que él quiso a Clow Reed mucho, y que el olvido de la persona que más quiere sería una cosa muy triste. Ella también le dice que ella no puede hacer magia tan poderosa como Clow Reed, pero ella hará todo lo posible, y quiere convertirse en amigos con Yue. Yue completa el Juicio Final y reconoce a Sakura como su nueva maestra junto con Kerberos y las Cartas Clow. Sakura se reúne con Clow Reed y le las gracias diciendo que sus poderes no es del Sol o la Luna, sino de las estrellas. Sakura es la persona ideal para ser la dueña de las cartas Clow y ama de los Guardianes, pues su corazón es sincero y tiene el poder de la Luz y las Estrellas de su parte.

Sakura: Soy Sakura Kinomoto en este tiempo pero en realidad soy la reencarnación de la hija de Clow Reed mi padre y años más tarde mi creador por ser la última creación suya la Guardiana de las estrellas Sakura; y yo al igual que Kerberos venimos del futuro y tenemos que reunirnos con nuestro yo de este tiempo y aquí yo solo tengo casi 3 años se que estarás confundido pero tenía que apresurar esto y así que me puedan entrenar ya que muchos querrán el juego de cartas de mi padre Clow Reed y no tienen buenas intenciones sobre todo la familia Li que por su poder de ambición por eso mi padre no le dejo las cartas a la familia de su madre aparte que ese era y es mi legado y Yue, Por favor recuérdame-le pone una mano en la frente- empieza a ver todos sus recuerdos borrados pero solo de Sakura…-


	13. Los Recuerdos de Yue y Sakura

LOS RECUERDOS DE YUE y SAKURA

Clow Reed sentado en su sillón favorito y leer junto al fuego.

Sus dos jóvenes mágicos guardianes Kerberos y Yue se había quedado dormidos en el sofá frente a él. Kerberos parecía un cachorro de león con alas brotando de su espalda a pesar de que no podía utilizarlos todavía. Yue parecía un niño de cinco años de edad, también tienen alas que vienen de la espalda también, pero al igual que su hermano no podía utilizar todavía.

Clow les sonrió, esta fue la única vez que uno de ellos se veía tranquilo, Kerberos era hiperactivo y nunca dejó de moverse, excepto cuando comía por supuesto. Yue por otra parte era tan rígido y serio, nunca se relajó ni nunca agrietado una sonrisa no importa qué. Clow Reed no pudo evitar reírse ante la idea de cómo iba a reaccionar si Yue le dijeran alguna vez que cuando él dormía a menudo utilizaba a Kerberos como un oso de peluche.

Se acaba de hacer la foto más linda.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de poner los dos en la cama sintió algo exterior. No se sentía peligroso, pero lo que o quien estuviera a lado tenía un aura poderosa.

"Hmmm ... Me pregunto", dijo Clow mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal, mientras tiraba la puerta se abrió no vio a nadie más, pero sin embargo, el aura se sentía muy cerca de él. Estaba a punto de dar un paso más hacia fuera cuando oyó un grito, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies había un bebé envuelto en una manta de color rosa de espesor.

Clow se arrodilló y recogió al niño. A juzgar por la manta de color rosa supuso el niño era una niña, y por su peso que podría haber sido no más d meses de edad.

"Eres muy lejos de su madre un poco", dijo en voz baja.

Ante el sonido de su voz el bebé se quedó en silencio y empezó a chupar su pulgar en lugar, pero se quedó despierto.

La decisión de llevar a su interior el aire fresco regresó a la sala y le dio un lugar en frente del fuego. Como se quitó la manta de su alrededor se dio cuenta de una llave con una estrella en el cuello y un sobre que se cayó de la manta también.

La colocación del niño en su regazo, abrió el sobre y sacó la carta.

Decía lo siguiente.

"Querido_Clow,_

_Me es Anna Kinomoto_"

Clow ojos se abrieron ante esto, pero él siguió leyendo.

"La_niña espero que tienes en tus brazos es su hija, su nombre es Sakura. "_

Esta Clow tiempo casi dejó caer la carta al mirar al bebé en su regazo, ella tenía brillantes ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro de su madre definitivamente. Físicamente se parecía en nada a él, pero su aura mágica era brillante e increíblemente fuerte. Dado que la familia Kinomoto no tenía magia para hablar del niño tenía que ser suya, ya que en otros hechiceros han vivido en esta parte del país fuera de él.

Después de aceptar el hecho de que Sakura era su hija regresó a su carta de su ex amante.

"Siento_que no te he hablado de ella, pero ya sabes cómo es mi familia, que me mantuvo encerrado en el interior de la manera de la familia y nunca me deja escribir a usted. Después de dar a luz querían enviarla a un orfanato, pero me las arreglé para convencerlos de que le permitiera ir a su custodia. A cambio de permitir que Sakura vivir contigo he sido repudiado y estoy siendo enviado lejos, donde nunca voy a verte ni a mi Sakura poco más, que es lo único que lamento._

_Amor,_

_Su Anna_

_PS_

_Soy Sakura cierto tiene su talento mágico, una noche un destello de luz la rodeó y la tecla de asterisco que está alrededor de su cuello parecía. Espero que sea tan buena como la bruja como un día. Ah, y me puedes hacer un favor? Dile que su madre nunca dejó de amarla, por favor! No dejes que pensar por un momento que le di porque yo no la amaba... "_

Había marcas de tinta en todo el resto de la página, como si hubiera sido arrastrado repentinamente mientras estaba escribiendo.

Clow suspiró cuando finalmente puso la carta sobre la mesa, Sakura se había quedado dormido mientras leía.

"Oh Anna... ¿No recuerdas que soy horrible con los niños", dijo mientras miraba a la niña.

En el repentino sonido de su voz Yue despertó.

"El señor Clow Reed señor, quien le estás hablando?" Yue preguntó mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba sentado Clow.

"Oh? Yue nadie, lo siento te he despertado?" preguntó Clow.

"Sí", dijo Yue quien ahora también mirando al bebé ahora en los brazos de Clow.

"¿Qué es lo que usted está sosteniendo Clow Reed señor?" Yue preguntó, como nunca había visto a un bebé antes.

Clow se echó a reír ante la pregunta abrupta Yue: "Este es un bebé Yue, un ser humano muy joven comienza"

Yue se acercó y preguntó: "¿Puedo verlo?"

Clow sonrió ante la mirada curiosa de Yue, esto era completamente nuevo para Yue, que rara vez he visto a ningún humano, además de lo propio Clow, no importa a una niña de tres meses de edad bebé.

"Por supuesto Yue", dijo Clow como se movió lentamente al bebé durmiendo tan Yue podía ver.

Yue miró a Sakura con asombro puro, él movió su dedo hasta su mano y se sorprendió cuando el bebé duerme en realidad lo agarró.

"Ella es tan pequeña. Alguna vez fui tan pequeño?" Yue preguntó.

"No Yue, que no eras tan pequeño", respondió Clow. Cuando Yue había creado él tenía la apariencia física de un niño de 3 años.

"Hmmm" fue Yue podría decir como él siguió mirando a Sakura y mueva el dedo que estaba atrapado en las garras poco de Sakura.

El trío fue así durante unos 5 minutos hasta que Kerberos despertó.

"Oye ¿qué estás haciendo!" -gritó.

En el fuerte ruido repentino que la reacción era casi como un efecto dominó. Yue saltó y sacó su dedo fuera del puño del bebé, este Sakura causado a despertar y empezar a llorar. Clow trató de calmarla, como lo hizo antes, pero esta vez ella no se calmaba.

"¿Qué es ese ruido horrible?" gritó Kerberos más gritos de Sakura mientras trataba de colocar sus patas sobre las orejas.

"Es todo culpa que Kerberos, ella estaba perfectamente bien hasta que gritó" dijo Yue mientras miraba a su hermano.

"Todavía no me has dicho lo que es, ¿qué hice mal Clow?" preguntó Kerberos todavía confundido en cuanto a por qué Yue estaba enojado con él.

"Usted no hizo nada Kerberos equivocadas, simplemente no sabía nada de la vida delicado ahora estoy sosteniendo en mis manos", dijo Clow.

Curioso en cuanto a lo que Clow y Yue estaban hablando, Kerberos saltó a la silla de Clow y miró el bulto rosa que descansaba en los brazos de Clow.

Dentro había una pequeña cara con lágrimas rodando por sus aún mejillas.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" Kerberos preguntó.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Clow Yue habló.

"Se trata de un bebé, un ser humano muy joven"

"un bebe? ¿De dónde viene y por qué está aquí?" preguntó Kerberos.

Tanto los Guardianes se volvió hacia Clow esperando una respuesta.

Tienen uno, aunque probablemente no sea el tipo que estaban esperando.

"Esta niña provino de una joven mujer muy valiente, que renunciaron a todo para que su hija lleva una vida sana y feliz", dijo en voz baja mientras llora Clow Sakura finalmente comenzó a detenerse.

"Ella está aquí porque tiene magia muy fuerte que bien podría rivalizar con el mío un día, y es la razón y la más importante que ella está aquí porque ella es mi hija también", dijo Clow suavemente otra vez mientras se frotaba la estrella de cinco puntas clave que aún colgaba alrededor del cuello de Sakura.

Tanto Yue y Kerberos quedó sin aliento.

"Ella es tu .. Tu ..." tartamudeó Kerberos.

"Offspring?" Yue terminado todavía igual de sorprendido que su hermano.

Clow asintió con la cabeza.

"Sus nombres es Sakura Kinomoto Anna Reed"

A kilómetros de distancia en un barco que navega a una tierra diferente, una mujer joven con el pelo largo y suelto de color marrón y brillantes ojos verdes miró a la tierra cada vez más reducido mientras el barco navegaba más lejos.

Más allá de que el hombre al que amaba, a quien tanto luchó por estar con él, pero había sido inútil. Su familia se había enterado de su relación con Clow y que los había separado. Amenazaron Clow que si alguna vez se acercó a ella de nuevo, sería ella la que tendría todo el castigo. Clow no es su deseo de lastimarse en la cuenta de lo acordado, y nunca lo volví a ver. Trató de millones de veces para escribir Clow y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y thar que llevaba a su hijo. Pero todas sus cartas habían sido interceptadas y luego quemado a cenizas.

"Al menos una de mis cartas llegaron a él", susurró Anna, recordando la carta que había escrito apresuradamente y se coló en el interior de manta de Sakura.

En los últimos restos de tierra se desvaneció en el horizonte Anna Kinomoto lloró y expresó la esperanza de que ella pudiera ver a su hija día y Clow nuevo.

"Te amo tanto y no voy a parar hasta que le falta a día te vuelvo a ver..."

Cinco años habían pasado desde la noche Sakura se había dejado en su paso de la puerta y de la vida a su manera no podría tener abeja feliz, pues a lo mejor si Sakura tenía una madre en torno a la vida habría sido perfecto.

"Pero la vida no es perfecta, no por mucho tiempo de todos modos." Clow dijo a él mismo mientras veía a Sakura, Kerberos, y Yue jugando en el patio trasero.

Sakura fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un casi una réplica exacta de su madre eso parecía. A pesar de su actitud y la forma en que pensaba que había recibido de él.

Ella era increíblemente terco y desafiante, tenía una mente propia. Ella era una persona que toma riesgos, pero todavía tenía un poco de sentido de la precaución sobre las cosas que no estaba seguro. Clow ya sabía que se iba a desarrollar una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros.

Ella iba a necesitar uno, tal vez antes de lo que debería, pero no podía evitar. La familia Kinomoto era mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre él y los que sabían que Sakura realmente se estaban manteniendo una vigilancia aún más cerca de él, ¿por qué? no sabía exactamente, pero podía sentir que estaban planeando algo y dudaba que era en el mejor interés de su hija pequeña.

"¡Papá!" dijo una voz gritando de su hija.

Clow sonrió y se arrodilló frente a ella.

"¿Qué es Sakura?"

"Mira lo que puedo hacer", dijo.

Con una mirada intensa concentración de Clow que nunca había visto en el rostro de un niño antes, Sakura comenzó a brillar una rosa de fuego brillante y de pronto toda la habitación que había estado de pie en estaba cubierto de flores de cerezo y pétalos.

En ese momento Yue y Kerberos corrió a la habitación.

"Amo Clow, señor-nos", fue todo lo que dijo al ver la habitación en frente de ellos.

Clow él mismo estaba cubierto de pétalos de flores también.

Sakura estaba muy contento con ella, ella estaba saltando y lanzando pétalos por todas partes, mientras se canta,

"Lo hice, lo hice! ¿Viste papá lo hice!" entonces parecía ir más despacio y algunas de las flores comienzan a desaparecer a medida que la magia que les hizo empezaron a desaparecer también.

"Yo hice... ... Es..." y eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de caer, y se perdió el resto de los pétalos de la flor.

"Sakura!" Vinieron tres voces preocupadas mientras caía al suelo. Clow logró atraparla antes de que su cabeza golpeó el suelo.

"¿Está bien?" Kerberos gritó mientras se acercaba a su lado.

"Shhh ... Kerberos se está concentrando", dijo Yue como se puso de rodillas al lado de Clow, que tenía la mano sobre la frente de Sakura y estaba empezando a brillar de un color púrpura oscuro.

Clow suspiró mientras se quitaba la mano de su cabeza, y dijo: "Ella va a estar de vuelta a su estado normal en unos pocos días, en este momento está agotado por arte de magia después de empujar a sus poderes mágicos así"

"Pero Maestro Clow, ella no tiene cartas bajo su poder, ¿dónde estaba colocando su magia para hacer esas flores aparecen?" preguntó Yue.

Clow asintió con la cabeza "Esa es una pregunta muy buena Yue"

Entonces Clow agitó la mano y una tarjeta flotaba en su mano.

"La Tarjeta de flor? Pero ¿cómo puede manipular sus cartas, las cartas Clow sólo debe ser capaz de escuchar a usted." dijo Kerberos.

Clow se concentró en la tarjeta en la mano, como si hablara consigo mismo.

Cuando terminó se volvió a Yue.

"Sakura Yue puso en la cama y ven a verme y Kerberos en la biblioteca", dijo Clow fuertemente.

"Sí, amo Clow", dijo Yue mientras él le tomó a la niña con poco esfuerzo.

Con los años Yue había crecido rápidamente, ahora era la edad física de 14 o 15 años de edad, aunque en realidad sólo tenía 6 años de edad en años humanos. Kerberos había crecido mucho en la misma manera que sólo se parecía a un león de montaña juvenil.

Una vez completado su tarea Yue y llegó a la biblioteca vio Clow con su personal fuera esperándolo.

"Toma tu Yue lugar, y pronto tendremos respuestas", dijo Clow suavemente.

Yue tomó su lugar al lado de Kerberos, juntos formaron un triángulo con un punto de Clow en el extremo de la misma.

Clow hizo un gesto con personal numeroso y suavemente establecer el final en el piso haciendo un pequeño grifo. En un destello de luz las cartas Clow apareció dando vueltas alrededor de todos ellos mientras seguían a brillar intensamente.

Clow cerró los ojos y susurró: "Cartas de Clow, por favor dame respuestas a los que me buscan"

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios su mente estaba inundando con imágenes de Sakura, pero eran específicos.

Una imagen mostraba Sakura explorar un poco lejos de la mansión y jugando peligrosamente cerca del río al caer, pero antes de que pudiera dejar salir un grito que el agua parecía llevar a un banco poco profundo y la empujó hacia la tierra . A través de la memoria Clow apenas podía ver el espíritu de la tarjeta de agua en el río, que estaba controlando la corriente del agua, así que no se haya tragado Sakura de nuevo.

Luego vi a otro, Sakura estaba en una de sus salas de estudio, donde se sabe que no se supone que es. Ella estaba jugando con uno de sus objetos mágicos que había recogido en sus viajes. Cuando lo active, con cremallera de la mano y tiró una piedra pesada estatua derecho sobre ella. Del mismo modo que comenzó a caer desapareció y Sakura se movió fuera de la habitación y la puerta cerrada detrás de ella.

En esa escena sólo se nota el trabajo de la tarjeta Borrar, Mover la tarjeta, y la tarjeta de bloqueo. Estaba empezando a conseguirlo ahora, las tarjetas quería proteger a Sakura, parecía que la quería tanto un él y sus dos guardianes hicieron. Le permitían usarlas para que pudieran protegerla si ella estaba en peligro. Parecía Sakura había descubierto su capacidad de controlar las cartas Clow hoy, por eso ella estaba tan emocionada, y ella terminó usando toda su energía en su excitación cuando ella le mostró que podía controlar la tarjeta de la flor.

Clow entonces abrió los ojos y lanzó su personal, permitiendo que todas las tarjetas para volver al libro.

"Están dejando que los usa?" Yue preguntó como se acercó a su amo.

Clow asintió: "Sí Yue aparece así, Sakura ha estado utilizando subconscientemente hasta ahora. Pero ahora para que los use con su mente consciente se requerirá una gran cantidad de energía mágica de su forma."

"¿No es peligroso?" preguntó Kerberos.

"Sólo si se deja sin entrenar", respondió Clow luego se dirigió a sus dos guardianes con la sonrisa siempre presente en su rostro.

"Creo que es hora de empezar a educación mágica de Sakura"

Pasaron dos días antes de que Sakura se despertara y que iba a ser un día que nunca olvidaría.

"¿Papá?" dijo Sakura dormida mientras entraba en la sala de estar.

"Ah .. Estás despierto, desayunar mismo hay un poco de pan y harina de avena sobre la mesa para que, cuando haya terminado de vestirse tenemos que ir a la ciudad hoy en día", dijo Clow suavemente desde la sala de estar.

Sakura sonrió y luego pasó por encima de la mesa del comedor donde Yue y Cereberos estaban terminando su desayuno.

"Vamos Yue comer lo suficiente para mantener un ratón vivo, vivir un poco ya que, esto es delicioso", dijo Kerberos mientras tomaba un trago de avena.

Yue simplemente rodó los ojos y dijo: "Tengo que comprender por qué insisten en comer Clow Maestro de la casa y el hogar. No necesito recordarles que nosotros no tenemos necesidad de comer, nuestra magia nos sostiene"

Kerberos suspiró y negó con la cabeza peluda.

"Tú eres Yue tan aburrido", se quejó Kerberos mientras tomaba otro trago masiva de harina de avena.

Sakura fue el único en notar la leve sonrisa en los labios de Yue, y no pudo evitar reírse de las payasadas de los dos tutores. Este tipo de argumentación fue muy divertido para ellos, y tal vez por más de Yue Kerberos desde que ganó por lo general los argumentos.

"La señorita Sakura está despierto, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó Yue.

Sakura levantó la vista de su harina de avena, "Me siento bien, gracias, pero sabes que se supone que sólo me llaman Sakura, Sakura no ama, y no la Sra. Sakura, Sakura justo", dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

"Sí señorita Sakura", dijo Yue con un dejo de burla en su voz.

"Ah Yue! Me estás tomando el pelo", se quejó ella-.

"No, no lo soy", dijo de nuevo.

"Sí que lo eres", se quejó Sakura otra vez.

"No, yo no soy", dijo Yue con la misma huella de una sonrisa en los labios.

"Sí lo son", dijo Sakura tercamente.

"Sí, lo soy", dijo Yue mientras crocked la ceja.

"No, no lo eres!" Sakura gritó.

Yue dijo nada y tomó un sorbo de su té.

Kerberos empezó a aullar de risa ante lo que acababa de hacer Yue y Sakura tomó unos momentos para darse cuenta de que Yue había engañado.

"Yue me engañó, y Kero no es gracioso"


	14. Los Recuerdos de Yue y Sakura 2

LOS RECUERDOS DE YUE y SAKURA 2

Sí, era... ", dijo Yue y Kerberos.

Sakura apenas puso mala cara por un momento antes de volver a su desayuno.

Clow se ríen de la manera de la puerta, divertido por sus burlas durante el juego de cada uno. Él estaba muy impresionado por la forma en Sakura logró hacer Yue aligerar ya que estaba en su naturaleza ser fría y acerada. También lo que le sorprendió fue la rapidez con la magia de Sakura repuesto es uno mismo que debería ser al menos un poco de sueño o la magia debe un poco baja, pero no fue así.

Después de Sakura había terminado su comida se transformó en su traje de viaje que para ella era un sencillo vestido negro, largo y castaño oscuro sobre bata y gorro burdeos oscuro.

"Kerberos, usted Yue dos conocen la rutina cuando estoy fuera, deberíamos estar de vuelta en un par de horas"

"Vamos a esperar su regreso Maestro Clow", dijo Yue.

"Sakura Muy bien, vamos a ir", dijo Clow.

"Al venir papá, chicos adios nos vemos luego", dijo Sakura mientras ella saludaba a los dos guardianes y siguió a su padre fuera.

Como Clow y Sakura caminaba por el sendero hacia la ciudad, Sakura comenzó a pensar.

"Papá ¿por qué no puede Yue y Kero venir con nosotros?" -preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Clow miró a su hija, ella era tan inocente y de buen corazón que no pensaba que iba a ser capaz de comprender el odio que algunos de los habitantes del pueblo sentía hacia sus dos guardianes mágicos. Muchos de los pobladores temían Kerberos y Yue porque no eran humanos y, lamentablemente, más a menudo que no, entonces el miedo se convirtió en odio. Hace unos años, tomó a sus dos guardianes de la ciudad y estalló un motín algunos agricultores incluso apuntaron sus rifles contra ellos. A pesar de que podría haber protegido a otras personas yo podría haber hecho daño.

Así que se había visto obligado a no estar de acuerdo para traer conocimiento Kerberos o Yue de la aldea de nuevo.

"Sakura podría ser difícil para que usted pueda entender, pero la gente del pueblo no le gusta Yue o Kerberos mucho", dijo Clow.

Sakura lo miró confundido. "¿Por qué?"

"Debido a que son diferentes?" dijo tratando de mantener las cosas simples.

Desafortunadamente Sakura no se lo permitió.

"¿Y? Todo el mundo es diferente", dijo.

"No les gustan porque no son humanos, como nosotros"

Sakura se veía muy molesto por su declaración.

"Pero eso no es justo, no es culpa de ellos"

Clow asintió con la cabeza "Lo sé, pero así es como se sienten y con ellos de esa manera, sería peligroso tanto para Yue y Kerberos a la vista. No hay mucho que podamos hacer para cambiar sus sentimientos", explicó Clow.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos frente a ella con una humf, para nada contento con la situación. Luego pareció tener una idea.

"¡Lo sé! ¿Por qué no los disfrazan, hacen parecer menos evidente", dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Clow le devolvió la sonrisa y pensó por un momento.

"Ustedes saben que en realidad es una muy buena idea", dijo mientras miraba a Sakura con orgullo.

"¿En serio?" -preguntó ella, muy feliz de que su padre estaba orgulloso de ella.

"Sí, y usted me va a ayudar con eso, ¿te gustaría eso?" Clow preguntó.

Sakura estaba prácticamente brillando de emoción y alegría ante la idea de ayudar a su padre con la magia, que era algo que siempre había querido hacer desde que tenía memoria.

"¡Sí! Me encantaría que, no puedo esperar para contarle a Kero y Yue cuando volvamos. Huh dónde vamos papá de todos modos ", se preguntó Sakura.

"A una amiga mía, ella será capaz de ayudar a que te enseñe cómo el control de su magia", dijo Clow.

"¿Por qué no me puedes enseñar a papá?" preguntó Sakura.

"Hay algunas cosas que te enseñan, pero yo no puedo enseñarte todo", dijo Clow nuevo.

"¿Por qué no? Tú lo sabes todo." dijo Sakura Clow con tal confianza fue llevado de vuelta.

"Sakura lo que te hace pensar que lo sabes todo? Ahora lo sabe todo", dijo Clow con una sonrisa.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "A veces parece que lo hace, y Yue dice que sabe todo, todo el tiempo", ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Él dosis, dosis? Bueno, tengo que tener conversación con él cuando volvamos", dijo Clow.

"Yo no lo meten en problemas, ¿no?" Sakura preguntó con aire de culpabilidad.

Clow se rió, "No Sakura no está en problemas, sólo tiene que dejar de verme como un ser humano estupendo"

"¿Por qué?" Sakura preguntó de nuevo.

"Porque yo no soy Sakura yo soy un hombre mortal, lo mismo que cualquier otra persona que se ve caminando en esta tierra, y ni siquiera un ser mortal en este mundo es perfecto. ¿Entiendes?" preguntó Clow.

Sakura pareció pensar por un momento, y luego miró de nuevo.

"Supongo que sí, pero es sólo difícil de ver", dijo Sakura.

Clow sonrió, que probablemente sería la mejor respuesta que iba a salir de ella por lo que se lo llevó.

"Bueno"

Continuaron su camino a la ciudad en silencio reliatve, cuando entraron en la ciudad todavía estaba despertando sólo unas pocas personas estaban despiertos y trabaja afuera.

Pasaron por un parque en el camino y Sakura vio a un gato negro pequeño.

"Un gatito! Aww! ¡Es tan lindo, podemos quedarnos aquí un rato, papá? Por favor", preguntó Sakura mientras ella parpadeó sus grandes ojos verdes brillantes él, sabiendo que sus ojos era su mayor debilidad.

Clow no pudo resistir la mendicidad por lo admitió.

"Está bien, pero sólo por un rato, no quiero que seamos demasiado tarde", dijo.

"Yay!" Sakura gritó mientras se abría camino a través de la gatita.

Sólo tomé momentos del gatito para darse cuenta de que el niño no era una amenaza por lo que le permitió a la mascota y recogerlo. Después de unos minutos, el gatito y Sakura eran grandes amigos y parecía estar jugando a la mancha de algún tipo. Tenían Clow muy divertido casi odiaba spliting para arriba, pero tenía que ir.

"Sakura deja ir ahora, usted puede jugar con el gatito más tarde" le gritó a ella.

"Oh, Sólo un poco más, por favor", preguntó Sakura.

"Vamos a volver aquí después de que hayamos terminado, ahora vamos"

Sakura suspiró y se volvió hacia el gatito "Voy a jugar con usted más tarde Kitty, ¿de acuerdo?" ella dijo que ella se levantó y corrió hacia su padre. La gatita sin embargo corrió tras ella, así que para deleite de Sakura, se puso a jugar con su amigo nuevo animal mientras caminaban.

Durante una partida de caza Sakura y el gato corrió lejos una cabeza de Clow, Sakura, de hecho, estaba tan concentrado en su juego con el gato no estaba viendo lo que estaba pasando y corrió directamente a alguien.

"Lo siento señor, yo no estaba viendo lo que estaba pasando", dijo Sakura mientras ella estaba a punto de continuar con su juego de persecución con el gatito.

Sin embargo, el hombre se encontró con aferró a su brazo, "No niña tan rápido", dijo el hombre en un tono de mando agudo.

"¿Señor?" Sakura preguntó confundido, había apoligised no había mucho más que pudiera hacer que eso.

"Va a estar aquí y apoligised antiguamente para correr en mí", dijo el hombre con dureza.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sakura otra vez, ella estaba confundida todavía por qué el hombre estaba tan enojado con ella, también era culpa suya que había chocado de todos modos, no sólo la de ella. Su padre le dijo una vez que cuando dos personas chocan entre sí lo es tanta culpa de los partidos, ya que ni estaban buscando a dónde iban.

Su pregunta cómo cada vez más enojado que acaba de hacer el hombre ", ¿alguien le enseñe modales chica?" gritó el hombre.

"Sakura!" llamado Clow cuando finalmente se acercó a la calle.

El ojo mans se estrecharon aún más, "ah, Clow Reed, esta chica es su cargo? Tendría que haber sabido"

Clow se detuvo y se quedó mirando al hombre con ojos tranquilos, sin embargo Sakura podía ver otra cosa en sus ojos, algo que nunca había visto antes, así que no sabía lo que era, pero no me sentía muy bien.

"Unhand su Señor Kinomoto" ordenó.

Señor Kinomoto miró hacia él "No, ella tiene que ser taugh modales y el respeto a sus mayores" le espetó.

Algo pareció cambiar en Clow Sakura al ver que se mantenía en su poder a gentally por su propio abuelo.

"Ella ya sabe el significado del respeto gracias, ahora unhand ella", dijo aún con voz extrañamente almeja.

Sin embargo agarre Señor Kinomoto de apretarse alrededor del brazo de Sakura y se trasladó a sacar un pequeño látigo que fue utilizado para castigar a los niños por mal comportamiento.

Sakura se asustó cuando vio el pequeño látigo y gritó, "¡Papá! Ayuda"

Señor Kinomoto se congeló, por varias razones, por ejemplo por la sorpresa cuando Sakura Clow llama papá, también porque Clow tenía su personal destinado a la garganta y tenía una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos. Por último, la tarjeta de congelación había literalmente congeló su cuerpo desde el cuello hacia abajo.

Sakura había logrado sacar su brazo de su agarre y corrió hacia su padre.

Clow gentally colocar el suyo tenía en la cabeza y le preguntó: "¿Estás bien Sakura?"

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero las lágrimas salían de su rostro. Se volvió hacia el hombre todavía congelado con los ojos brillantes y luego se acercó a él. Dado que el hombre se congeló ahora, el miedo ya no estaba en sus ojos, pero era un enojo muy real.

"Usted sabe, yo realmente lo sentía por encontrarse con usted, señor, pero era culpa suya que, se encontró con que yo!" ella gritó mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Entonces ella hizo algo Señor Kinomoto no se execting, hizo una reverencia y le dijo: "Yo Sakura pedir disculpas formalmente para correr dentro de ti, y voy a hacer todo con mi poder para impedir que lo hagamos de nuevo"

Entonces se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Clow. Se aferró a la túnica como una rosa mágica firey la rodeaba una y Señor Kinomoto descongelado.

Señor Kinomoto Sakura miró con un tipo de realización, se inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia Sakura, pero miró a hatefuly Clow.

"Toma a tu hijo basterd, y sal de mi vista Hechicero" dijo fríamente y se volvió bruscamente y se alejó.

Clow miró a Sakura y choque con la cabeza tristemente. Sakura estaba temblando y luchando por mantenerse en pie mientras ella sollozaba en sus rodes. La levantó y dijo:

"Vamos a ir a casa Sakura, vamos a ir bien con su entrenamiento mágico otra vez", dijo en voz baja.

Sakura asintió de nuevo: "Está bien papá"

Cuando Sakura Clow y por fin llegó a casa, Sakura había llorado su auto a sleepand fue puesto a la cama una vez la mañana iba a explicar lo mejor que pudo con ella acerca de lo que había sucedido, y por qué el hombre que había encontramos fue tan resentido hacia them. Ella sabía que su madre la había dejado para que pudiera tener una buena vida, pero ahora que estaba haciendo mayor y más curioso acerca de las cosas que necesitaba explicaciones morelengthy.

"¿Qué pasó maestro? ¿Algo va mal?" preguntó Yue.

"Nos encontramos con Kinomoto Señor", fue todo Clow dijo.

Yue y Kerberos miraron el uno al otro y luego a Clow.

"Bueno... ¿Por qué se molesta Sakura tanto?" preguntó Kerberos.

Clow negó con la cabeza al recordar el incidente. "Ella corrió hacia él mientras ella estaba persiguiendo a un gato, por lo que he oído que wasdemanding una disculpa formal de ella para encontrarse con él. Sakura no entiende el por qué reaccionaba así, yo duda, las cosas tendrían gottenso de las manos si no hubiera interferido. Tan pronto como me vio se puso veryhostile y se asustó Sakura mucho. Tanto que incluso se utiliza para freezecard en él, aunque él probablemente pensó que era yo. Entonces Sakura apologizedfor corriendo hacia él y luego se fue. "acabado Clow.

"¿Crees que posesses un peligro para Sakura?" preguntó Kerberos.

Clow pensó por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

"No, no lo creo. Puede que me odian hasta la médula, pero Sakura isstill mucho a Anna, a quien estoy seguro de que todavía quiere mucho. Sakura tal vez un recordatorio doloroso para él, pero no creo que que en realidad se odian manera herthe me hace ". Dijo Clow.

"Así que si tuvieran que reunió de nuevo a solas, él no le haría daño", se preguntó Yue.

"El daño es una palabra general Yue, puede ser capaz de hacer daño a su poco quitea sentimientos o si es realmente loco puede incluso su toque con su fusta, pero dudo que él la golpeó muy duro incluso si lo hizo. Kinomoto es una persona estricta y, a veces un poco duro, pero no está mal ", dijo Clow.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con lo que le hizo a la madre de Sakura? Desterró es hija de nunca acercarse aquí de nuevo." dijo Yue.

Clow negó con la cabeza, "Dudo que él tenía algo que decir en el asunto. Hay una estructura social en esta ciudad, cada nivel parece que tiene sus propias reglas que deben seguir. Créalo o no los hombres de clase alta como el Señor Kinomoto y su familia son los más afectados por estas normas. Si un miembro de la familia se rompió las reglas solidariamente suficiente serían desterrados. Eso es lo que ocurrió con Anna y yo, estaba en contra de su sociedad para que ella incluso estar hablando conmigo, un hechicero. Pero nos enamoramos y nos fueron capturados. thinkit que era porque Anna era el señor de la hija familias que no desterrar de inmediato. Sin embargo, una vez que se enteró de que estaba embarazada, no tenía ninguna opción en la materia. El niño tenía que ser enviado lejos y probablemente morir o dejar Anna y su hijo podría podía vivir con quien ella quería vivir con él. Tengo la sensación Señor Kinomoto debe haber tenido que sacar una gran cantidad de favorece a obtener ese fallo, es como hicieron la elección de una manera evidente para una madre. "dijo Clow.

"¿Crees que alguien está planeando algo?" preguntó Kerberos.

"No puedo estar seguro todavía exactamente lo que están haciendo, alguien ha puesto algo en movimiento, y puede haber no detenerlo. Tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa". Dijo Clow.

Su padre, Kero y Yue estaban haciendo sus propias cosas para que ella estuviera sola durante el día. Sin embargo, después de unas horas comenzó a mostrarse inquieto, por lo que decidió mostrar sus imágenes a su padre, que estaba en su estudio con Kerberos. Cuando llegó a su despacho, se encontró con la puerta ligeramente un frasco.

"¿Papá? Estás aquí?" preguntó Sakura mientras empujaba la puerta se abrió.

No había nadie en el interior de la habitación, lo único que vi fue un montón de dibujos de gatos desplazados por toda la pared. Entró en la habitación y decidimos esperar a que regrese, pero ella no era tan paciente y se cansó de esperar a que vuelva.

Con un suspiro, Sakura colocó las imágenes en su escritorio padres para que él pudiera examinar asimismo más tarde y luego salió de la habitación.

La imagen en la parte superior de la pila había una foto de un oso pequeño con grandes orejas y alas en la espalda

Clow y Kerberos regresó 10 minutos más tarde. Resultó que el intruso había sido más que un niño que había sido atrevido a entrar en el patio de su hermano mayor.

Flashback ..

Tan pronto como vio Clow, Kerberos y Yue venir hacia él salió corriendo y gritando en la otra dirección. Por supuesto que era inútil, Yue había logrado atraparlo rápidamente y Clow le dio una advertencia de no venir por el patio.

"Les deseo a deseo de visitar, sugiero utilizar la puerta delantera Sr. ...?"

El chico que ahora estaba tan pálido como una hoja balbuceó.

"D.. Dd ... d ... Dimitri S. Kinomoto. Señor..."

Clow enarcó una ceja "Kinomoto?"

"Mm ... mi fath ... Mi padre es Ichiro Kinomoto, señor", dijo Dimitri.

"Ah, el hijo mayor del señor Kinomoto?" Clow preguntó con interés.

El chico asintió nervously. Clow sonrió y dijo: "Que se vaya Yue"

Yue lo hizo y Dimitri corrió tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían volver por donde came. Clow Reed se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza lentamente, parecía que los niños deEl familia Kinomoto había interesado en él.

"Yue colocar su escudo alrededor de todas las entradas, excepto la puerta de entrada, no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder si puedo evitarlo", dijo Yue.

Yue inclinó la cabeza "Sí, amo Clow", dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar blanco. Entonces una gran burbuja rodeado los bordes exteriores de la yarda y luego se desvaneció de la vista normal.

Fin del Flashback...

Clow y Kerberos quería llevarse bien con la nueva forma que quería probar, por lo que de inmediato se dirigió a la sala de estudio.

El procedimiento para un hechizo complicado requiere oscuridad absoluta y la meditación de ambas partes.

En la oscuridad total Clow cogió el papel que había dejado sobre la mesa y la colocó en el suelo delante de él y Kerberos.

Cuando ambos entraron meditación profunda su aura cobró vida y comenzó a entrelazar con los demás. Enormes alas Kerberos comenzó a crecer y expandir su alrededor y él empezó a brillar aún más brillante como su propio círculo mágico lo rodeaba.

Después de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto con sus alas la magia comenzó a calmarse y su círculo mágico se desvaneció cuando sus alas se separaron de nuevo.

Sus alas continuaron disminuyendo hasta que encajen correctamente en su espalda. Entonces todo terminó, todo resplandeciente había cesado y la habitación estaba una vez más de tono negro.

Ambos salieron de la meditación y abrieron allí los ojos.

"¿Sientes algún Kerberos diferentes?" Clow preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaba la ventana para que la luz de fondo de la habitación.

Cereberos abrió la boca para contestar y un agudo chirrido voice came fuera.

"No sé por qué... Espere hey es mi voz tan pequeño? Sueno como Sakura y Tomoyo!" gritó Cereberos (Kero) indignado.

"Hmm su derecha, su voz no tenía que cambiar eso drásticamente, pero por lo menos al final encontramos una forma que aceptó su magia", dijo Clow mientras levantaba la persiana en la ventana. Luego se dio vuelta y ver Kerberos, o al menos que él pensaba que era Kerberos sentados en el suelo y parpadeó.

"Oh dear..." dijo simplemente un él seguía mirando a sus guardianes form. At encubierta nuevo Kerberos inusual mirada de su maestro miró a sí mismo. Él parpadeó tres veces, y luego movió una pata, luego se dio la vuelta y agitó una de sus alas blancas. Él parpadeó de nuevo y entonces...

"Lo que en el nombre de todo lo bueno que me has hecho? Este no fue el dibujo me mostró! I... Me veo como un .. aa. Un juguete... Un juguete!" yelled. By él cuando terminó su perorata, cuando volaba justo en frente de Clow Reed y casi tenía fuego que sale de su gran oso de peluche como orejas.

Sin embargo a pesar de su indigencia guardianes Clow tenía gran sonrisa en su rostro y parecía estar tratando de evitar que laughing. El casi logró y sólo dejó escapar una risita mientras miraba a su tutor evidente. De alguna manera él luchó su diversión a un remero aburrido, aunque mantuvo su sonrisa habitual.

Se acercó el trozo de papel que había puesto en el suelo y lo miró. Clow rió suavemente otra vez y sacudió la cabeza.

"Oh no... creo que he encontrado el problema", dijo Clow con una sonrisa aún más grande en su cara.

"¿Qué es? Vamos a ver..." Kerberos miró la foto en las manos de Clow y el fuego llegó a los ojos, aunque no parecía amenazador en absoluto, de hecho, parecía un poco... divertido.

"Usted me hizo esto a propósito ¿verdad, como una idea de su locura ya que de humor?" Kero dijo que no parecía nada contento con su forma.

Clow negó con la cabeza y señaló a un nombre en la esquina inferior derecha de la imagen.

"Yo no lo dibujó Kerberos... o debería llamarte kero ahora? Ciertamente le convenga mejor de esta forma." dijo.

Kero sin embargo, no estaba prestando atención al leer el nombre impreso en el papel.

"Sak .. ur.a ... Sakura ... Sakura!" Kero gritó, esta vez el fuego rodeó su cuerpo mientras volaba fuera de la habitación como un cohete.

Como Kero voló a través de la enorme casa, gritó tan fuerte pájaros de los árboles en el patio nos molestó.

"Sakura le mocoso! ¡Vas a pagar por esto!"

No hace falta decir Kerberos no estaba contento en absoluto con su nueva forma disfrazada. Sakura se había disculpado, una vez que había conseguido dejar de reír lo que es. Yue incluso encontró desgraciada situación de su hermano, divertido, Sakura pudo haber jurado que realmente le oyó reír, pero él lo negó rápidamente con la cara seria. Sin embargo Sakura no le creía, sabía lo que había oído.

Cuando Tomoyo se acercó y le dijo sobre el incidente que continuamente molestado Kerberos para cambiar su forma. Él siguió negándose hasta que Tomoyo descubrió su punto débil, dulces.

"Oh Kero! Tengo algo para ti! ..." Tomoyo dijo mientras entraba en la casa masivo.

"¿Qué pasa ahora? Y no importa lo que sea que no estoy cambiando de forma, no importa lo que pase." dijo Kerberos desde el pasillo. Miró nerviosamente Tomoyo, en realidad no le gustaba la gran sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

"Vamos a ver... Aquí se abre", dijo con confianza ..

Kerberos abrió la tapa de la caja y los olores del interior del recipiente empezó a hacerle babear.

"Hay galletas de chocolate, un plato de pudín de chocolate y un trozo de pastel de fresa corta que me ayudaron a hacer", dijo Tomoyo mientras señalaba a todos los dulces.

Kerberos parecía que estaba en el cielo y estaba a punto de arrebatarle todo lo bueno, cuando Tomoyo empujó la tapa de nuevo y cogió la caja de nuevo.

"Oh no, no lo hagas! Sólo si usted me muestra su otra forma..." dijo Tomoyo

"¿Qué? Pero... pero, Tomoyo eso no es justo! Esos son todos mis favoritos lo sabes! Ven por favor, ¿los tengo por favor?" Kerberos rogó ..

Sin embargo, su mendicidad sirvió de nada. Tomoyo sólo sonrió y dijo: "Sólo si usted me muestra su otra forma."

Kerberos, por su parte, hizo un mohín.

"Y yo que pensaba que eras dulce entonces Sakura..." dijo tratando de establecer un sentimiento de culpa, por desgracia, de nuevo disparó contra él.

"En realidad Sakura fue quien sugirió a mí." dijo Tomoyo.

"¿Qué? Esa mocosa!" Kerberos gruñó mientras más vapor salía por las orejas.

Tomoyo estaba riendo mientras veía el tutor tirar otra rabieta.

"Entonces, ¿quieres la trata o no?" Tomoyo preguntó.

Kerberos la miró y luego en la caja de sus dulces favoritos. Luego suspiró: "Está bien, tú ganas... Pero tú y Sakura van a pagar cuando haya terminado"

Tomoyo sólo esperó pacientemente a que transformar con estrellas en los ojos.

Kerberos suspiró de nuevo antes de cerrar los ojos y extendió sus alas a su alrededor.

Una vez que se transforma voló a la derecha en la caja de dulces y deliberadamente ignoradas Tomoyo exclamaciones de lo linda que estaba en su forma como Sakura Kero había comenzado llamarlo.

A pesar de que Sakura le había llamado Kero desde que ella empezó a hablar, por lo que no lo hicieron bug él, lo que hizo fue que ahora su cuerpo en realidad parecía un Kero, por lo que ahora todo el mundo lo llamaba así, ni siquiera Yue.

Sorprendentemente, incluso en su forma más pequeña Kero logró tragar todo en dos minutos.

Luego, durante el resto de ese día Kerberos hizo su misión personal en la vida para aterrorizar a Sakura y Tomoyo, cuando cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad incluso cosquillas sin piedad a los dos. Ambos intentaron esconderse detrás de Yue de protección, pero él no tuvo parte en ella y se limitó a mover la cabeza y se fue volando a observar desde una distancia segura en el aire.

Sakura y Tomoyo nunca lo admitiría a Kero, pero había sido el mejor día de mi vida.

(fin de los recuerdos )

Sakura: a lo mejor no recuerde exactamente las palabras o el momento solo se que contigo aprendí a volar y amar de una forma que no lo pensé jamás solo lo sentí y te prometí como te prometo ahora que jamás te dejare solo que cuando me fui esa vez solo era un hasta pronto por que cuando despertaras estaría contigo por el resto de la eternidad para vivir y amar a tu lado…

NOTA: ESTE ES FANFICTION EN INGLES QUE SE LLAMA SAKURA REED DE AHÍ SAQUE LA IDEA


	15. El Cambio de Cartas

EL CAMBIO DE CARTAS

-Yue tenía varios sentimientos encontrados; 1 que su amo y creador Clow Reed le haya borrado la memoria sobre que era su hija, 2 no sabía que sentía si era frustración oh otra cosa ya que la persona que tenía enfrente era igual a las 2 Sakuras que había conocido en el pasado y estaba sumamente feliz que estaría con su amor verdadero, solo vio en esas dos esmeraldas para saber que era y es su Sakura; solo fue y la abrazo fuertemente como si tuviera miedo de que fuera un producto de su imaginación oh que estuviera soñando y solo la pudo besar con toda esa devoción que tenia para con ella-

Sakura: qué bueno que me recordaras pero si queremos tener algo será poco a poco ya que en este tiempo tengo apenas 2 años y medio y conforme vaya pasando el tiempo podre ir creciendo y cuando me transforme en Guardiana tendré en apariencia 16; pero eso si jamás me separe de ti, TE AMO y quiero estar junto a ti

Yue: Solo quiero que mis noches de luna estés tu ahí para poder verla juntos no me importa la edad que tengas con solo que estés junto a mi me basta y sobra; esperare a que seas mayor para tener la relación que siempre quise tener…

Sakura: espérame tantito que tengo que transformar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura para que no desaparezcan y se conviertan en simples cartas… y después voy contigo para que tengas una identidad falsa

-Sakura saco de nuevo la llave y dijo el conjuro "Llave que guardas el poder mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que acepto la misión, Libérate!"(ES COMO SALE EN EL ANIME)y luego salieron todas las cartas Clow y dijo el siguiente conjuro: "Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nueva dueña, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!(hay llamo a cada una de las 52 cartas Clow) (COMO SALE EN EL ANIME)Y hay dijo el nombre de la carta una por una de las cartas se fueron convirtiendo en cartas Sakura y llamo a la carta del VACIO llamo a UNION y AMOR se unieron las cartas VACIO y AMOR así pudo nacer la carta ESPERANZA ahora si ya con todas las cartas cambiadas dijo el nuevo conjuro"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella cósmica, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que acepto esta misión Libérate!"-(EL BACULO ERA MAS ALTO Y DE COLOR ROSA CRISTAL Y ARRIBA LAS ALAS ERAN BLANCAS PERO MAS GRANDES Y EN MEDIO ESTABA LA ESTRELLA MAS GRANDE y abajo la luna y el sol(casi como cuando Kero y Yue se fusionan con el báculo cuando se enfrentaron a Eriol y tenía que cambiar las cartas luz y oscuridad al mismo tiempo))las cartas cambiaron por un rosa cristal pero lo demás era igual y Yue cambio su gema era azul pero cristal y sus alas eran igual de blancas pero con un borde azul y Kero su gema era roja cristal y sus alas eran igual de blancas pero con un borde dorado y Esmy o Esmeralda su gema era verde agua y sus alas eran rosas pero con un borde blanco(Esmy o Esmeralda su gema era verde agua y sus alas eran blancas pero con un borde rosa)…

Yue estaba demasiado impresionado y Kero no se queda atrás aunque ya lo había vivido su "otro yo" de ese tiempo sí que lo estaba ya que no todos los días ves a alguien que supere a tu antiguo amo y cambies en aspecto se veía más imponente y Yue no se quedaba atrás…

Yue: cómo pudiste hacer todo eso y esos conjuros?-el pobre de Yue si que estaba que no se la creía y andaría con su humor sarcástico; si no fuera porque antes le había revelado que era la reencarnación de la hija y la dueña de su corazón la única que pudo derretir ese frio corazón que se instalo en el cuerpo de Yue para no sufrir, pudo romper la coraza o caparazón que tenia ya que solo con ella podía ser el mismo sin que se sintiera lastimado o burlado, ya que sabía que Sakura cumpliría y protegería su corazón y jamás se burlaría de sus sentimientos aunque no los pudiera o supiera demostrar en público…-

Sakura: te lo dije yo vengo de un futuro donde todo eso ya lo realice pero lo acabo de hacer ahora para que mi yo de este tiempo no lo tenga que hacer y sobre todo que cuando me una a ella mi cantidad de magia no la vaya a dañar ya que ella apenas tiene 2 años y medio; su cuerpo no soportaría tal cantidad de magia así que mi magia la estoy reduciendo y ella ahorita la debe tener dormida pero la are despertar para que así se podan unir más fácil todo… por cierto quisiera presentarte a 2 personas y antes de que conozcas a mi familia y a mi otro yo tengo que hablar con las cartas ya que hice un nuevo juego de cartas y no es que me caigan mal las cartas de mi padre si no todo lo contrario han sido mis mentoras, mis amigas, mis hermanas y demás gracias a ellas le debo todo lo que se y soy y por eso me adelante lo que hice también en el futuro tener su pareja por decir cree a dark y light pero en versión masculina así tendrán con quien compartir sus experiencias y poder entrenar o divertirse…

-Llamo a Esmeralda y Star que andaban todo este tiempo paseando por la ciudad-

Sakura: Sakura Cosmic Cards salgan por favor las que tienen forma humana para que puedan escuchar lo que tengo que comunicarles…

Viento (Clow): es que no somos suficientes para usted- sus palabras eran de dolor-todas las demás cartas (Clow) la miraban de esa forma…

Sakura: Creo que hay un malentendido y quiero presentarme formalmente ante todos ustedes; soy la reencarnación de la hija de su antiguo amo Clow, soy Sakura Reed y vengo del futuro y se y hecho cosas que es por el bien de ustedes y sobre todo porque no las quiero ver solas… se que todas me dirán que no se encuentran solas que se tienen unas a las otras pero también necesitan a alguien a quien querer y con quien practicar y jugar con las mismas habilidades que tienen ustedes por eso eh hecho sus contrapartes masculina excepto a tiempo que su contraparte es femenina, no lo vean como si ustedes no fueran capases si no todo lo contrario se que son capases de superarse, les diré lo que tengo planeado hacer, ahora tendré que unirme con mi yo de este tiempo es una pequeña niña de casi 3 años de edad y con mi familia nos mudaremos todos a una mansión que eh creado en Londres, Inglaterra para todos nosotros para que estén en libertad cuando este en la casa que sería la mayor parte del tiempo, hay una alberca lo suficiente grande para compartirla y para que las cartas de agua puedan jugar ahí sin problema alguno y las cartas ya estaban sonriendo; también hay un salón de entrenamientos y una gran biblioteca para silencio que creo que le gustara ahí, hay una gran variación de libros para que los lean, hay un gran patio para que la carta de la flor con su otra contraparte se pongan de acuerdo y planten flores y por favor que sean alrededor de la casa también en el mismo patio al fondo esta deshabitado para que puedan entrenar o simplemente jugar; en otras palabras la casa también es para todas ustedes quiero que se sientan cómodas estando ahí sobretodo conmigo ya que yo no las veo de mi propiedad si no como mis amigas, hermanas y más de una como una madre y a cronos ósea la carta tiempo como un mentor o un padre sabio hay diversos juegos, hay una pista de atletismo por si quieren correr, boliche como quiera mi padre si quieren explicación de cómo se juega el seguramente les dice ya que yo apenas si tendré la capacidad de hablar bien, también hay para jugar tenis, basquetbol, futbol soccer y tiro con arco…-en el ultimo supo Yue que ahí si se divertiría y mucho… para la carta canción hay un karaoke por si quiere hay cantar y grabar… bueno creo que eso es todo… por favor regresen a su forma de carta y gracias…

Kero: Sakurita… es mejor que ya nos vayamos…-que estaba a un lado de ella y esmy del otro ya que Yue estaba enfrente de ella…

Sakura: claro, siento que algo se aproxima pero se me hace familiar pero no se que puede ser…

Esmy: si viene algo, nosotros la defenderemos…

Yue: claro no voy a dejar que te hagan daño o que te pase algo, después de todos estos años que tuve que esperar por tu regreso…

Sakura: gracias chicos- así como hablaron así los fue dando un beso a Kero y a Esmy claro fue en su cabecita como antes lo hacía con Kero y le rascaba sus orejitas que era lo mucho que le gustaba y a Yue se le acerco, lo miro, lo abrazo y lo beso y el no tardo en corresponderle… pero en ese beso era distinto ya que Sakura le transmitía por mediante el beso el conjuro para tener su identidad falsa y él estaba tan concentrado en el beso que no sentía y así fue brillando y cambiando; sobre todo lo único que sobre salió en el cambio fueron que su pelo largo era corto más o menos el corte de Toya (corto en la parte de atrás y abundante en la parte de adelante con un flequillo) y sus ojos aunque estaban cerrados eran de color azules y con el borde verde su vestimenta también había cambiado tenía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera de manga corta tipo polo color azul y unos tenis casuales color blancos (no soy buena en esto) pero cuando se separaron, Kero se estaba aguantando la risa y Esmy no entendía cual era lo que le causaba gracia a su compañero hasta que ya no pudo más y rio abiertamente….

Yue: que es lo gracioso Kerberos?

Kero: vete en un espejo y veras….

-Yue solo tuvo que voltear al ventanal ya que seguían en la Torre de Tokio… y cuando se miro en el espejo pudo comprobar que su larga cabellera ya no estaba y solo voltio a ver a Sakura que estaba igual aguantándose la risa...-

Yue: Sakura que me hiciste?-pero con cara de enojado y solo se miraba en el espejo y ver que su larga cabellera no estaba-

Sakura:-solo se coloco atrás de él y lo abrazo y le dijo en tono bajo-: solo te hice un cambio ya que veras que lo necesitaras y como quiera si quieres volver a tu verdadera identidad tu hermosa y larga cabellera estará ahí, sabes que jamás aria algo que te pudiera dañar…

Yue: ok pero no más cambios…

Sakura: Prometido-se acerco y le dio un beso lento pero dulce

Kero: Como que ya nos vamos ya amaneció y tengo hambre…

Esmy: Hay Kero por que los interrumpes no ves que nuestra ama está ocupada- y Sakura se ruborizo pero luego se escucho un ruido proveniente de Esmy y ella también se sonrojo y voltio a otro lado; ahora todos estaban riendo…

Sakura: Bueno vamos Star síguenos- llamo a su fénix y ella llego al instante al lado de su ama y se fueron todos a la antigua casa de Sakura…


End file.
